Le spectre de l'espoir
by zhane654
Summary: Athena a abandonné Seiya en Elysion. Sur le point de le tuer, Hades change d'avis. Pourquoi? Et pour quelles raisons Hades est-il devenu le dieu maléfique que nous connaissons? Seiya va découvrir tout ceci et tomber amoureux de son geolier en chemin
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Disclaimer : **Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp, j'adore lire vos réactions et vos opinions. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

Elysion commençait à disparaître avec la mort d'Hades. Athena observa ses chevaliers divins encore vivants puis regarda celui qui s'était sacrifié pour elle. Le chevalier divin de Pégase avait rempli son rôle en l'aidant à tuer le dieu des morts mais maintenant il ne lui était plus vraiment utile et le transporter sur Terre en plus des chevaliers divins vivants avec son cosmos lui paraissait une dépense trop importante de son cosmos. Elle prit sa décision.

Athena : Je suis malheureusement trop affaiblie pour tous vous transporter. Je regrette mais le corps de Seiya devra rester ici.

Shiryu : Comment ? Mais c'est notre frère d'armes, nous ne pouvons pas …

Athena (pensant) : Il m'a été utile mais je n'ai aucune raison d'emmener ce corps avec moi et de plus je devrai sans doute lui faire de magnifiques funérailles pour célébrer son courage si nous l'emmenons, j'aime assez bien ma vie de riche héritière et je ne compte pas dépenser de l'argent pour ce genre de choses.

Athena : Je suis désolé mais c'est la seule solution, allons-y chevaliers, rentrons vers notre monde de lumière.

Au moment où ils partirent, Elysion stoppa d'un coup sa destruction. Un point d'obscurité apparut, suivi d'un autre et d'un autre jusqu'à ce que des millions de points d'obscurité se furent matérialisés puis ces points convergèrent et formèrent un corps humain. Ce corps était aussi parfait qu'une statue grecque, de longs cheveux noirs descendaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond. Hades était réapparu.

Hades : Croire qu'une attaque de ce niveau pourrait me tuer est naïf, cela m'a juste forcé à reconstituer mon corps. (Se concentrant) Apparemment ils sont tous partis. Mon cosmos est en train de ressusciter mes guerriers, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre un peu. Une minute, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Hades venait de remarquer le corps de Seiya. Il s'approcha du jeune chevalier divin.

Hades : Il semblerait qu'Athena ait abandonné le corps de son chevalier le plus fidèle ici.

Hades fut alors surpris de ressentir provenant du cadavre un très faible cosmos, ainsi qu'une légère respiration.

Hades : Il vit toujours, intéressant. Je suis désolé, chevalier, mais il est préférable pour moi que tu meures.

Le dieu se saisit de son épée et se prépara à frapper le corps du jeune guerrier. Quand tout à coup, il arrêta son bras.

Hades : Ce visage… Il ressemble tellement à Tenma. La seule et unique personne qui avait réussi à me sortir de l'enfer de la solitude depuis la mort de ma bien-aimée. Je me rappelle quand j'étais Alone et qu'il me protégeait des voyous et les nuits d'hiver, nous nous blottissions l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer… Même si ce n'est pas Tenma, il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et il a le même caractère. Je me demande si…

Hades se concentra un petit moment, puis écarquilla un peu les yeux. En tant que dieu des morts, il pouvait reconnaître toutes les âmes et l'âme de Seiya était celle de Tenma. Seiya était la réincarnation de Tenma.

Hades prit alors une décision. Il rengaina son épée et commença à soigner le chevalier. Doucement mais surement, les signes vitaux de Seiya s'améliorèrent. Quand celui-ci fut transportable, il le prit dans ses bras et alla l'allonger dans un lit de son palais. L'armure divine de Pégase quitta son possesseur et alla se mettre dans un coin de la chambre.

Hades se tourna vers l'armure.

Hades : Je vois que tu as enfin compris que je ne comptais pas faire de mal à ton maître.

Hades regarda le chevalier toujours endormi. Il hésita un court instant. Il avait le moyen parfait pour convaincre Seiya de le rejoindre. Sous sa forme spirituelle, il avait été capable d'entendre la conversation entre les chevaliers divins et Athena ainsi que les pensées de celle-ci et avait tout enregistré dans un globe spirituel (mon idée, en fait, Hades peut y enregistrer ses pensées et les pensées des autres, cela servira plus tard quand Seiya tombera sur des globes spirituels relatant les pensées d'Hades et montrant comment il a changé) . Si Seiya savait ce que pensait Athena de lui, il la trahirait sans aucun doute, mais d'un autre côté…

Hades : Je refuse de le voir souffrir si je peux l'empêcher. Il ne saura que le strict minimum. Même s'il lui reste fidèle, même s'il me hait, même s'il me quitte pour la rejoindre, il ne saura jamais qu'elle ne voit en lui qu'un outil. Cela le ferait trop souffrir.

Hades n'avait pas remarqué que le globe avait aussi enregistré sa réflexion. Il alla placer son globe spirituel avec les autres, puis s'installa au chevet du jeune chevalier et attendit…

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Seiya ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il se sentait extrêmement faible.

Seiya : Athena ! Shiryu ! Hyoga ! Shun ! Ikki ! Où êts-vous ?

Hades : Partis. Ils t'ont cru mort et Athena n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour tous vous emmener (Hades sait que c'est faux, mais il ne veut pas que Seiya sache la vérité).

Seiya : Hades ! Tu es là pour me tuer ?

Hades : Si cela avait été le cas, je t'aurais tué pendant que tu étais évanoui ou je t'aurais laissé mourir au lieu de te soigner. N'essaie pas de te lever, tu es hors de danger, mais tu es très faible.

Seiya : Je suis ton prisonnier alors ? Mais ce lieu ne ressemble pas à une prison.

Hades : J'ai mes raisons pour avoir agi de cette manière. Repose-toi maintenant.

Seiya regarda le dieu partir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dieu l'avait sauvé. C'était un être maléfique qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose détruire l'humanité. Cependant …

Seiya : Ses yeux étaient si tristes et mélancoliques. Si différents de mes autres adversaires… Pourquoi ? Toujours est-il qu'il faut que je pense à m'échapper d'ici une fois que j'aurais retrouvé mes forces et rejoindre Athena. Sur ce le chevalier s'endormit profondément.

Ses rêves furent emplis d'images d'un jeune garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à Hades et qui peignait de magnifiques toiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Disclaimer : **Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp, j'adore lire vos réactions et vos opinions. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

Il était allongé dans un lit mais plus dans le palais d'Hades. Il avait l'impression de connaître cet endroit, cela lui faisait penser à l'orphelinat dans lequel il avait vécu avec sa sœur avant qu'il ne parte en Grêce pour devenir chevalier. Il ne contrôlait plus son corps, il était capable de sentir les odeurs et de voir mais son corps bougeait indépendamment de sa volonté. Il entendit quelqu'un entrer. C'était le jeune artiste qui ressemblait tant au dieu des morts. Le jeune garçon ne portait qu'un pantalon en tissu léger. Il s'approcha de Seiya.

Alone : Tenma, j'ai froid, est-ce que je peux venir dormir avec toi ?

Seiya ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'appelait Tenma, de plus il avait l'habitude de dormir tout seul. Il s'apprêtait à le dire à ce jeune homme quand il s'entendit répondre

Tenma : Bien sur, viens !

Le nommé Alone eut un sourire angélique et vint se blottir dans le lit… plus précisément dans les bras de Seiya. Celui-ci était très embarrassé mais une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter à quel point leur position était confortable. Le fait qu'il portait la même chose que le jeune homme lui permettait de sentir contre lui la peau si douce d'Alone et les battements de son cœur. Malheureusement pour lui, un rayon de lumière vint frapper son visage et le réveilla de cet étrange rêve. Il était toujours chez Hades…

Seiya : Donc ça n'était pas un rêve, ils m'ont vraiment abandonné… Non, je dois croire en Athena ! (le pauvre, il est si naïf que c'en est touchant !) Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué ?

A ce moment-là, une voix s'éleva.

Hades : Et pourquoi donc t'aurais-je tué chevalier ?

Seiya : Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

Hades : J'ai senti que tu allais te réveiller alors je suis venu. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Seiya : Vous êtes un monstre qui a tué des millions d'innocents juste pour vous emparer de la Terre.

Hades : Tu en es sur ?

Seiya : Quoi ?

Hades : Mon frère Poseidon a tué des millions de personnes par des déluges torrentiels et des raz-de marée. J'ai utilisé une éclipse lors de cette guerre sainte… Tu as une idée du temps qu'il aurait fallu pour que cela ait un impact sur la vie sur Terre ? La dernière fois que la lumière du soleil a disparu, cela a duré très longtemps, l'ère glaciaire pour être précis et les mammifères ont survécu, depuis l'humanité a évolué suffisamment pour avoir le chauffage et la lumière électrique. De plus, une grande partie de la chaleur terrestre vient du noyau et non pas du soleil. Quand aux plantes, il suffirait de les éclairer avec des lampes électriques. Pour que cela ait un impact, il faudrait que j'utilise la Grande Eclipse pendant au moins une génération. C'est loin d'être aussi efficace que la méthode de mon frère, je te l'assure.

Seiya : Mais alors, pourquoi utiliser cette méthode ?

Hades : Tu pars du principe que je veux éliminer l'humanité et créer une société parfaite avec une poignée d'élus comme mon frère. Mon but n'a jamais été d'éliminer l'humanité et de m'emparer de la Terre.

Seiya : Mais vous avez dit à Athena que …

Hades : J'ai menti.

Seiya : Mais pourquoi ??

Hades : Peut-être parce que j'espérais qu'elle me tue si elle pensait que je suis un monstre torturant des âmes innocentes et voulant anéantir l'humanité.

Seiya : Vous voulez mourir ? Mais pourquoi ? Et vous torture des âmes innocentes, je l'ai vu !!

Hades : Toi et tes amis chevaliers n'avez vu que ce que je voulais que vous voyez. Je suis après tout un maître des illusions. Ca a été un peu dur de tromper Athena mais j'ai lu dans ses pensées et j'ai basé mon illusion sur la description des enfers de la Divine Comédie par Dante qu'elle a lu. Elle a vu ce qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Quand à mourir, tu es jeune, tu crois que rien n'est pire que la mort mais il y a pire, bien pire chevalier.

Seiya : Je ne comprends pas.

Hades : Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes.

Seiya : Mais, j'ai vu que dans votre précédente incarnation, vous avez massacré votre village.

Hades : C'est ce que je leur ai fait croire…

Le chevalier divin entendit dans son esprit une voix semblable à la sienne.

Tenma : _Quoi ? Mais alors qui et pourquoi ? (Tenma est présent en Seiya comme toutes ses anciennes incarnations, mais Seiya ne le sait pas encore)_

Hades : A cette époque, l'un de mes meilleurs amis était chevalier. Je savais qu'il hésiterait à m'attaquer car il savait qu'au fond de mon cœur, je n'étais pas le monstre que je prétendais être. Il y a eu une guerre et l'armée ennemie est entrée dans le village. Ils ont massacré tout le monde. Moi, j'étais dans ma montagne. Quand je suis revenu, il y avait des cadavres partout. J'ai senti la présence de chevaliers dont celle de mon meilleur ami, j'ai fait venir des spectres et tout le monde a cru que j'étais le coupable…

Tenma : _Alors, Alone n'a jamais … Oh mon dieu, Alone, je suis tellement désolé !!_

Seiya ressentit une profonde tristesse et une sensation de culpabilité qui venait du plus profond de lui. Il ne comprenait pas d'où cela venait et quelle était cette voix que lui seul semblait entendre.

Hades : Mais assez parlé du passé, attrape !

Seiya se saisit par réflexe de l'objet qui se trouvait être une serviette de bain.

Hades : Après tous tes combats, tu sens trop la sueur et le sang alors il est temps que tu prennes un bain. Suis-moi.

Seiya, sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire dans son état suivit le dieu jusqu'à une pièce immense qui ressemblait beaucoup à la salle de bains du Grand Pope. Hades laissa le chevalier seul. Celui-ci se déshabilla et commença à se laver en ressassant les derniers évènements. Sa conversation avec le dieu des morts avait soulevé beaucoup d'interrogations dans son esprit. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il entendit par contre quand quelqu'un s'empara de ses vêtements. Il se leva et se mit en garde devant …une nymphe d'Elysion. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il était nu. Il cacha son entrejambe.

Nymphe d'Elysion : Je suis juste venu prendre vos vêtements pour les laver chevalier. Je suis désolé de vous avoir surpris.

Seiya : Je vois, mais pourriez-vous vous tourner s'il vous plait.

Nymphe d'Elysion : Le spectacle était pourtant intéressant même si vous n'avez pas semblé avoir réagi à ma beauté.

Seiya dût bien admettre que bien que la nymphe soit très belle, elle ne lui faisait aucun effet.

Seiya : _En y réfléchissant, ni Shina, ni Athena, ni même Miho ne m'ont intéressé de ce point de vue, ni aucune fille d'ailleurs. Peut-être que je n'ai pas encore trouvé le type de fille qui m'excite._

Hades arriva à ce moment-là et ordonna à la nymphe de retourner au travail d'un air légèrement irrité. Surpris par l'arrivée du dieu, Seiya oublia la situation dans laquelle il était et décroisa les bras. Pendant un moment, il nota que le dieu ne portait plus son armure, mais un chiton. Son regard se porta sur les longs cheveux noirs, le torse musclé et remonta vers le visage pour s'apercevoir que le dieu le regardait avec un air amusé.

Hades : Il semble que tu aies un petit problème chevalier, je te conseille l'eau froide.

Le dieu s'en alla, laissant le chevalier.

Seiya comprit ce jour-là pour quel raison aucune fille ne l'avait jamais intéressé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Disclaimer : **Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp, j'adore lire vos réactions et vos opinions. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive. J'aimerais aussi avoir votre avis, si je dois faire de Seiya le seme ou le uke dans la future relation entre lui et Hades ? Donnez des explications sur votre choix svp. J'en prendrais compte.

Une fois rhabillé, Seiya réfléchit dans sa chambre pendant des heures. Il arriva à certaines conclusions. Rien ne prouvait qu'Hades lui ai dit la vérité, peut-être essayait-il de lui faire rejoindre son camp en le faisant douter. Hades avait toujours possédé la personne la plus pure du monde. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'agissait un dieu bon. Hades était donc maléfique. Sexy mais maléfique.

Seiya : Une minute. Pourquoi je viens de penser qu'il était sexy ? Même si c'est vrai qu'il est beau et que le peu que j'ai vu montre qu'il doit avoir un corps de rêve. Le souvenir de ce moment eut un effet sur l'anatomie masculine du chevalier. Seiya jeta un regard empli de colère vers son entrejambe.

Seiya : Traître.

C'est alors qu'il eut une idée géniale pour prouver qu'Hades était un dieu maléfique. Il alla voir le dieu.

Hades : Seiya ? Pour quelle raison viens-tu me voir dans ma salle du trône ?

Seiya : Vous m'avez dit que vous ne cherchiez qu'à mourir et que vous n'étiez pas responsable des morts dont je vous accusais.

Hades : C'est exact.

Seiya : Vous m'avez même dit que tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici en enfer n'était qu'une illusion.

Hades : Encore exact. Où veux-tu en venir, chevalier ?

Seiya : Donc, vous êtes un dieu bénéfique.

Hades : Je suis un dieu juste. Je n'ai jamais tué personne et les personnes qui ont été punies en enfer ont mérité leur châtiment. Tyrans, violeurs, meurtriers, sadiques … De plus, il est fort simple de quitter les enfers et d'être réincarné ou envoyer à Elysion. Il faut regretter sincèrement ses actions maléfiques.

Seiya : Dans ce cas, comment expliquer que les saints étaient enfermés au Cocyte, l'enfer de glace.

Hades : C'était nécessaire pour faire croire à tous que j'étais un monstre, si je les avais envoyés à Elysion, Athéna se serait posée des questions.

Seiya : Dans ce cas, ressuscitez les chevaliers d'or.

Hades : Si je fais ça, Athena saura que je suis en vie et se demandera pourquoi j'ai ressuscité les chevaliers d'or et pas toi, et surtout pourquoi j'agis ainsi.

Seiya : Elle finira par s'en rendre compte tôt ou tard et puis me concernant … vous n'avez qu'à lui dire que mon âme a été anéantie et donc que vous ne pouvez me ressusciter. Vous n'avez qu'à lui dire que vous reconnaissez votre défaite et que vous avez décidé de rester beau joueur.

Hades : Ca pourrait marcher … Mais ne souhaites-tu pas revenir vers ta déesse ?

Seiya : Si je vous demandais de me faire revenir au royaume des vivants vous le feriez ?

Hades regarda le jeune saint pendant quelques secondes, puis d'un mouvement de la main ouvrit un portail. De l'autre côté, la Grèce.

Hades : Je ne te retiendrais pas ici contre ta volonté. Les chevaliers d'or ont déjà été ressuscités.

Seiya regarda le portail et effectivement de l'autre côté, il voyait les chevaliers d'or tous assoupis. Ce n'était pas une illusion, il sentait leurs cosmos. Hades avait effectivement ressuscité les morts. Même Kanon était là.

Hades : Je ne compte pas garder ce portail ouvert toute la journée, chevalier.

Seiya : Pour …Pourquoi ?

Hades : Tu me l'as demandé et tu as effectivement raison, les morts des chevaliers d'or sont de ma responsabilité, il est donc normal que je les ressuscite.

Seiya : Ce n'est pas un piège ? Ils ne vont pas mourir au bout de quelques heures ?

Hades : Même affaibli et presque sans cosmos, tu dois pouvoir faire la différence entre les pulsations de vie qui émanent d'eux et la fausse vie que j'ai donné à Sion, Saga, Shura, Camus, Masque de Mort et Aphrodite.

C'était vrai, les certitudes de Seiya commençaient à s'ébranler.

Hades : Alors, tu le passes ce portail ?

Seiya : Une dernière question.

Hades : J'écoute, mais ne me demande pas mes motivations pour vouloir mourir.

Seiya : A chaque réincarnation, vous vous êtes réincarné dans les corps des personnes les plus pures, hors ce n'est pas ce que fait un dieu bénéfique.

Hades : Hormis Shun qui m'a repoussé de toutes ses forces, car il était persuadé que j'étais maléfique, ils m'ont tous accepté librement

_Tenma : Mensonges !!Alone n'aurait jamais accepté !_

Hades : Je leur ai donné mes raisons pour vouloir mourir et ils ont décidé de leur plein gré de m'aider. Ca a été particulièrement facile avec ma précédente incarnation Alone.

_Tenma : Quoi ?_

Hades : Après tout, lui aussi voulait mourir …

_Tenma : IL MENT !_

Seiya ne comprenait pas d'où venait la voix qui criait dans sa tête et qui ressemblait tant à la sienne mais elle semblait furieuse des paroles d'Hades

Hades : Je l'ai contacté quand son village natal a été anéanti par des soldats d'une armée ennemie (En 1743, il y avait des guerres en Italie, en plus il n'est jamais précisé où est exactement le village, d'où l'idée du village anéanti non pas par les spectres mais par des humains). Il errait dans la campagne les yeux dans le vide, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le destin l'avait épargné, il serrait dans ses bras un portrait de son meilleur ami. Parfois, il le regardait en pleurant « Tenma, où es tu ? Tout le monde est mort. Tu me manques. Tu m'avais juré de toujours me protéger. »

La voix dans la tête de Seiya s'était tue, mais il entendait quelque chose de très faible. Des sanglots et un murmure très faible qui répétait encore et encore : « Il ment, ça ne peut pas être ma faute.»

Hades : Je lui ai parlé et lui ai dit que je savais ce qu'il ressentait et je lui ai montré mon cœur. La seule chose qu'il a demandée était s'il pourrait revoir Tenma. Il est mort avec le sourire tué par son meilleur ami.

A ce moment-là, la scène devant les yeux de Seiya disparut et il se retrouva dans un lieu qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il était dans une pièce blanche. Athena était dans un coin avec Sion et Dokho. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait deux personnes : lui et Hades. Son poing avait traversé le torse du dieu et lui-même avait l'épée des illusions en plein cœur. Hades avait un filet de sang qui coulait du coin des lèvres, mais il souriait. Seiya s'approcha de la scène surpris et là il vit Hades se pencher vers son double et murmurer « Je suis heureux de mourir de ta main, Tenma ». La scène disparut et devant lui, il y avait son double qui le regardait avec un regard hanté.

Tenma : Je suis toi, il y a 250 ans. Tous ceux derrière moi ont été toi à une époque.

Et effectivement derrière Tenma une file de centaines de Seiya s'étendait.

Tenma : Je suis mort peu après la scène que tu as vue. J'ai essayé de me dire que ce que j'ai vu n'était qu'une illusion, que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, que je ne pouvais pas avoir tuer mon meilleur ami et que je n'avais tué qu'un dieu maléfique, mais maintenant …

Seiya : Je ne comprends pas.

Tenma : A chaque réincarnation, c'est la même chose. Nous devenons très proches de la réincarnation d'Hades mais nous finissons par mourir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tu es la seule exception. Regarde.

Seiya vit alors passer devant lui toutes ses vies passées. C'était vrai, le cycle continuait à chaque réincarnation. Il fut capable de ressentir à quel point il avait été proche du dieu des morts dans toutes ces incarnations.

Tenma : Tu as nos connaissances, maintenant. Je t'en prie, brise le cycle. Découvre ce qui a causé cette souffrance en Hades, une souffrance si grande que même la mort est pour lui une bénédiction. C'est le seul moyen

Seiya se retrouva dans la salle du trône. Le dieu des morts le regardait d'un air inquiet … à quelques centimètres de lui. La proximité du dieu était suffisamment problématique après l'épisode du bain, mais maintenant qu'il avait ressenti dans toutes ses vies antérieures à quel point c'était bon de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre …

Seiya baissa la tête.

Seiya : _Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit si facile à remarquer quand un homme est excité ?_

Mais Hades ne sembla pas remarquer l'état du chevalier

Hades : Chevalier, tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées. Tu devrais te dépêcher de retrouver tes compagnons.

Seiya : J'ai changé d'avis, je reste.

Hades eut un air surpris et légèrement heureux. Il referma le portail. Seiya retourna dans sa chambre. Il devait découvrir la raison du comportement d'Hades pour Tenma et ses autres vies antérieures. Et si le dieu avait menti concernant Alone et les autres, il lui ferait payer. Si le dieu avait dit la vérité, Seiya était prêt à admettre ses erreurs. Mais avant toute chose, il devait retourner prendre un bain d'eau froide, glacée même si possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Disclaimer : **Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp, j'adore lire vos réactions et vos opinions. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive. Comme demandé, Seiya commencera comme uke puis il y aura alternance.

Athena commençait à penser qu'elle était folle. Elle avait été appelée par Marine au Sanctuaire alors qu'elle était en vacances aux Bahamas (elle avait le choix entre ça et un mémorial pour le courage et le sacrifice de Seiya, devinez combien de microsecondes il lui a fallu pour prendre sa décision ?). La femme chevalier de l'Aigle semblait très perturbée. Quand Athena arriva en Grèce, elle réalisa pourquoi. Tous les chevaliers d'or avaient été ramenés à la vie, même Kanon. Après un moment de panique (avec toutes ses bouches à nourrir, elle ne pourrait plus partir en vacances !), elle essaya de comprendre comment ceci était arrivé et pourquoi Seiya n'avait pas été ressuscité.

Athena : _Comment est-ce possible ? Qui a bien pu les faire revenir des morts ? Comment je vais faire pour les nourrir ? Je ne suis pas Hades, je ne suis pas le dieu le plus riche du monde moi !_

Après trente minutes, elle réalisa enfin ce qu'elle venait de penser.

_Athena : Hades ! Mais oui bien sur, il est le seul à être assez puissant ! Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Et pourquoi ne pas ressusciter mon Seiya-kun (si seulement elle savait …) ? Je ne vois qu'une solution, je dois lui parler_

Athena envoya son esprit dans la salle du trône d'Hades. Effectivement Hades était là, en discussion avec Radamanthe. Celui-ci se tourna vers Athena et la regarda d'un air indifférent. Celle-ci se sentit en danger et fit apparaître une représentation mentale de son armure et de son sceptre.

Radamanthe : Vous réalisez que vous n'êtes pas réellement ici, n'est ce pas ?

Athena : Bien sur ! Je ne suis pas idiote !

Radamanthe : Ce point est débattable, mais si vous réalisez que vous n'êtes pas ici, vous devez réaliser que n'ayant pas d'attaque mentale à ma disposition, je ne représente pas un danger pour vous et qu'il est inutile de faire surgir ces représentations mentales qui ne serviraient à rien dans un combat mental d'ailleurs, puisque ce ne sont que des images créées par votre esprit…

Athena, humiliée par la remarque du juge fit disparaître son armure et son sceptre et se tourna vers Hades qui ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard, mais qui semblait concentré sur une porte latérale de la salle.

Athena : Hades, quel crime abominable prépares-tu ?

Hades : Rien.

Athena : Pourquoi as-tu ressuscité mes chevaliers ?

Hades : J'ai ressuscité mes spectres et vu que tu as gagné durant cette guerre, principalement grâce au chevalier Pégase parce que ta prestation en combat était pathétique franchement, j'ai décidé de ramener à la vie ces courageux guerriers pour me montrer beau joueur.

Athena : Et Seiya, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas ramené à la vie ?

Hades : Je ne retrouve pas son âme, elle a du être perdue dans la destruction d'Elysion. Soit elle erre entre les dimensions, soit elle a été anéantie.

Athena : Je vois …

Hades : Je suis vraiment désolé pour ses amis, je suis sur que vous avez dû commémorer sa bravoure et son sacrifice héroïque avec un magnifique enterrement et une statue au minimum.

Athena : Je … Bien sur, pour qui me prends-tu ?

Radamanthe : Vous réalisez qu'en tant que juge des enfers, j'ai la capacité de sentir quand quelqu'un ment, même si la personne en question est une déesse ?

Athena : Le mémorial n'a pas été fait, mais nous le ferons !

Radamanthe : Je viens de vous dire que c'était inutile de me mentir. Vous dite ça mais vos pensées ne sont tournées que vers votre plaisir personnel. Comment sont les Bahamas à cette période de l'année, Athena-sama ?

La manière dont Radamanthe disait sama était presque insultante.

Hades : Radamanthe, cela suffit ! C'est une discussion entre Athena et moi !

Radamanthe : Très bien, votre majesté, de toute façon, je ne supporte pas l'odeur du mensonge et de l'hypocrisie.

Le juge quitta la salle du trône.

Athena : Quelles sont tes intentions, Hades ?

Hades : Je compte m'occuper de mon royaume.

Athena : Je suis sensée croire que tu vas abandonner toute idée d'élimination de l'humanité.

Hades : Crois ce que tu veux, cela m'est égal, mais je ne compte plus provoquer de guerres saintes.

Athena : Pourquoi ?

Hades : J'avais un but quand j'ai provoqué ces guerres, mais j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais pas réaliser ce but de cette manière.

Athena : Et quel est ton but ?

Hades : Cela ne te concerne pas, Athena. Mais j'ai une question à te poser et sois franche ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait pour commémorer le courage et le sacrifice d'un de tes propres chevaliers ?

Athena : Cela m'aurait bien trop coûté (il est à noter que bien que dans le film avec Abel, on voit que les chevaliers d'or décédés ont eu droit à une crypte, dans la partie Hades, leurs tombes se résument à un trou dans le sol avec une croix … si on considère qu'Athena est l'héritière d'une des plus grosses fortunes du monde, elle est très radine pour les enterrements de ses chevaliers).

Hades : …Je vois, tu as assez d'argent pour partir aux Bahamas, mais pas pour ça. Très bien, et si je payais les dépenses.

Athena : Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ?

Hades : Seiya avait une sœur nommée Seika, non ? Je suis persuadé qu'elle aimerait au moins pouvoir se recueillir sur sa tombe et voir que son frère est mort en héros.

Athena : Ah oui, Seika, j'avais complètement oublié …

Hades : Alors, es-tu d'accord ?

Athena : Très bien, mais les factures seront à ta charge.

Hades : Bien sur, et n'essaie pas de m'arnaquer en me faisant payer pour des choses qui n'ont aucun rapport.

Athena : Que veux-tu dire ?

Hades : Radamanthe avait raison, tes pensées sont faciles à lire, tu comptes essayer d'en profiter pour rénover le manoir Kido à mes frais. Je ne me laisserais pas avoir comme ça, je ne paierais que pour la tombe et la statue commémorative de Seiya, c'est tout.

Athena : Très bien, très bien !

Athena disparut. Hades se leva de son trône et se dirigea vers la porte latérale qu'il n'avait cessé d'observer depuis le début de la discussion. Il n'y avait personne derrière, mais le tapis était mouillé à un endroit, comme si quelqu'un avait pleuré

Hades : C'est bien ce que j'avais craint.

Le dieu se dirigea vers la chambre de Seiya et frappa la porte.

Hades : Seiya, c'est moi !

Seiya : N'entre pas !

Hades ouvrit la porte et fut choqué du spectacle. Seiya était sur son lit et il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Seiya : Je t'avais dit de ne pas entrer !

Hades : Je suis désolé que tu aies entendu cette conversation.

Pendant un moment, Seiya resta la tête penchée pleurant toujours puis releva la tête et croisa le regard du dieu.

Seiya : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ma déesse se moque de tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle ? Je lui ai sauvé la vie tellement de fois que j'en ai perdu le compte et pourtant je ne mérite même pas un enterrement avec les honneurs d'après elle ! Elle ne se préoccupe même pas du sort de ma sœur !

Hades regarda le jeune chevalier désespéré parce qu'il considérait comme une trahison de sa déesse puis prit une décision. Il vint se placer sur le lit derrière Seiya et l'attira dans ses bras, la tête du chevalier contre sa poitrine. Ses mains se déplaçaient le long du dos du jeune homme pour le réconforter.

Hades : Tout ira bien, chevalier. Athena ne réalise pas ta valeur, c'est tout. Tu es un héros, tu as enduré tant de souffrances pour protéger les innocents. Je reconnais ta valeur, chevalier.

Seiya leva la tête vers le dieu. Il n'était plus un chevalier, il était juste un jeune homme qui venait de voir celle en qui il avait toute confiance le trahir de la pire façon (et encore il ne sait pas tout). Pendant un moment, le chevalier et le dieu se regardèrent dans les yeux. Seiya voyait dans les yeux d'Hades qu'il ne mentait pas. Il eut un petit sourire de gratitude.

Seiya : Merci.

Hades continua à consoler le jeune guerrier jusqu' à ce que celui-ci s'endorme. Il l'allongea sur le lit puis le regarda dormir un moment

_Hades : Il a l'air si adorable quand il dort, on ne croirait pas qu'il est capable de combattre des dieux. Je regrette qu'il ait entendu ma conversation avec Athena, à cause de ça il a perdu un peu de son innocence. J'ai quand même eu de la chance qu'il ne ce soit pas plus pressé contre moi, il aurait pu remarquer qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférent. C'est la première dois que je ressens ça depuis ce jour fatidique. Mais, il vaut mieux que je n'y pense plus, je me suis juré de ne plus ouvrir mon cœur à personne, la souffrance est trop grande quand on perd la personne aimée… De plus, je pense qu'il préfère les femmes, après tout, les nymphes d'Elysion l'ont mis dans un état intéressant (Hades n'a pas réalisé que la réaction de Seiya était due à sa présence plutôt qu'à celle des nymphes)._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Disclaimer : **Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp, j'adore lire vos réactions et vos opinions. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

Seiya se réveilla quelques heures après le départ d'Hades.

_Seiya : Je me souviens m'être endormi dans les bras d'Hades après qu'il m'ait réconforté de la trahison d'Athena. J'étais tellement bien, je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras, comme si plus rien ne pouvait me faire du mal … Sans compter que ses bras étaient si forts, et sa peau si douce et … je devrais arrêter de penser à ça moi sinon je suis bon pour un bain d'eau froide._

Curieux de savoir où le dieu était parti, le chevalier concentra le peu de cosmos qui lui restait pour sentir sa présence. Il suivit sa trace jusqu'à une pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vu. On aurait dit un autel. Il y avait des statues et des peintures, toutes représentaient la même très belle femme. Hades pleurait à chaudes larmes. Seiya était choqué, le dieu qui jusque là n'avait montré que peu d'émotions pleurait…

Seiya : Cette femme devait être très importante pour lui …

Une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

Hypnos : Oui, il s'agissait de notre reine Perséphone, le seigneur Hades la pleure tous les jours depuis sa mort tragique.

Seiya : Hypnos !

Hypnos : Plus bas, chevalier ! Le seigneur Hades est trop triste pour remarquer notre présence, mais si tu te mets à crier, il nous entendra.

Seiya : Alors, c'est elle Perséphone …Elle est encore plus belle que les légendes le disent. C'est sa mort qui a poussé Hades à vouloir mourir, c'est ça ?

Hypnos : … Suis-moi, chevalier. Nous en parlerons dans ta chambre. Le seigneur Hades n'aimerait pas nous voir ici et mon frère n'apprécie pas ton traitement de faveur et utiliserait n'importe quelle excuse pour te faire jeter au Tartare.

Seiya : Mon traitement de faveur ?

Hypnos : Le seigneur Hades t'a sauvé et, à ta requête, a ressuscité tous les chevaliers d'or. Mon frère pense que tu profites de la bonté de sa majesté.

Seiya : Et vous ?

Hypnos : J'ai rencontré tous les chevaliers de Pégase et une chose est sure les concernant, ils ne s'abaisseraient pas à ce genre de choses.

Seiya : Je vois.

Une fois, rentré dans la chambre du chevalier, Seiya s'installa sur une chaise et regarda Hypnos.

Seiya : J'écoute. Racontez-moi toute l'histoire !

Hypnos : Il est communément accepté que le plus puissant des dieux soit Zeus, cependant, c'est une erreur. Mon maître est infiniment plus puissant, car lui seul peut non seulement éteindre la vie de toutes créatures vivantes, mais aussi détruire les étoiles.

Seiya : Une minute, tu veux dire que …

Hypnos : En un claquement de doigts, il pourrait détruire les constellations de tous les chevaliers, détruisant vos pouvoirs.

Seiya : Mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait si c'est en son pouvoir ? Est-ce qu'Athena l'en empêche ?

Hypnos : Athena ignore ce pouvoir de notre maître. La raison pour laquelle il ne vous a pas privés de vos pouvoirs est qu'il ne le veut pas, c'est tout. Il est trop bon pour s'abaisser à ce genre de choses. Cependant, le fait d'être si puissant a ostracisé notre seigneur même au sein des dieux. Pourtant, le seigneur Hades ne montra pas sa souffrance, il gardait un visage stoïque et s'occupait sans faillir du royaume des morts. Il offrit le poste de juge aux trois plus sages et justes mortels que la Terre ait portés, afin que les bons aient droit à Elysion et que les mauvais soient punis en fonction de leur péchés.

Seiya : Mais les faire souffrir pour toute l'éternité est injuste !

Hypnos : Il ne souffre pas toute l'éternité. Si une personne regrette ses actes maléfiques, ceux-ci leur sont pardonnés et ils ont le choix entre Elysion ou la réincarnation.

Seiya : Alors que s'est-il passé ?

Hypnos : Comme tu le sais, Hades est tombé amoureux de la fille de Déméter, Perséphone et l'épousa. Pour la première fois de sa vie, notre seigneur avait une personne qui l'aimait de tout son cœur. Et pour lui, ce fut la fin d'un enfer de souffrances dues à la solitude. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas … La reine Perséphone qui avait rendu le sourire à notre seigneur, et que tout le monde ici aimait, fut assassinée par une divinité inconnue et elle ne ressuscita pas. Personne ne sait qui la tua, mais ce jour-là, le seigneur Hades perdit le goût de la vie. La reine lui avait demandé de protéger et d'aider l'humanité et au départ, il respecta ses souhaits. Mais au fil du temps, il fut désespéré par les files interminables de morts dues aux guerres. Il essaya à de nombreuses reprises d'intervenir pour les empêcher ou les stopper, mais Athena refusait à chaque fois, arguant que seule elle pouvait s'occuper de ce genre de situation et que l'humanité finirait par se lasser. Malheureusement, les morts continuaient à affluer, et Hades, ne pouvant respecter les souhaits de sa bien-aimée en souffrit énormément. Il en vint à penser que la mort était la seule échappatoire à cette souffrance qu'il ressentait à cause de la solitude et de son incapacité à respecter les derniers souhaits de celle qu'il aimait. Il se fit passer pour un dieu maléfique pour atteindre son objectif, car il savait qu'il ne pouvait se tuer, ses propres pouvoirs l'en empêcheraient, et qu'il devrait forcer un dieu ou une déesse à le faire.

Seiya : Je vois, puis-je poser une question ?

Hypnos : Je t'écoute chevalier.

Seiya : J'ai récemment eu accès aux mémoires de mes prédécesseurs, et il semble qu'à de nombreuses reprises, le chevalier de Pégase ait essayé de se lier à Hades et que vous et votre frère l'en aient empêché.

Hypnos : Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Seiya : Oui.

Hypnos : Nous avions peur que sa souffrance ne grandisse encore s'il était encore abandonné, car un jour ou l'autre, le chevalier serait parti pour retourner vers sa déesse et notre seigneur aurait encore connu la souffrance de perdre une personne qu'il aimait.

Seiya : Je comprends. Merci de m'avoir raconté tout cela.

Hypnos quitta la chambre, laissant un chevalier perdu dans ses pensées.

Seiya décida de faire un tour dans les couloirs du palais, pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. Il finit par se retrouver vers la pièce de l'autel de Perséphone.

_Seiya : Il devait vraiment être amoureux de lui._

Une forme transparente et lumineuse apparut devant lui. C'était Perséphone.

Seiya : Perséphone !

Perséphone : Bonjour, chevalier de Pégase, j'attendais ta venue depuis bien longtemps.

Seiya : Vous êtes en vie ! Vous savez à quel point Hades a souffert à cause de votre mort ! Il pleure chaque jour dans cette pièce !

Perséphone : Je suis morte, chevalier, ceci n'est qu'un résidu de mon énergie vitale que j'ai laissé ici à ton attention.

Seiya : A mon attention ? Vous saviez que j'allais venir ici.

Perséphone : Oui, tout comme je sais que tes sentiments envers Hades ont changé ces derniers temps. Sa proximité te met dans un état embarrassant n'est-ce-pas ?

Seiya (rougissant) : Comment le savez-vous ?

Perséphone : Tu es en train de tomber amoureux de lui.

Seiya : Non, je suis juste triste pour lui, ce qu'il m'arrive n'est qu'une pure attraction physique !

Perséphone : Tu aimerais être là pour lui, pour arrêter la souffrance qu'il ressent à cause de toute cette solitude. Tu tombe amoureux, mais tu te refuses à l'admettre. Tu finiras par l'accepter et plus vite que tu ne le crois. Mais, je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça, je suis là pour te raconter comment je suis morte et d'où viennent réellement les chevaliers de Pégase.

Seiya : Que voulez-vous dire ? C'est Athena qui a …

Perséphone : Non, le chevalier de Pégase n'a jamais dû sa création à Athena. Celle qui est à l'origine des chevaliers de Pégase, c'est moi en mourant. Laisse-moi te raconter comment je suis née, comment je suis morte, comment le premier chevalier de Pégase a été créé et pourquoi je sais que tu es destiné à être avec Hades.

Seiya : Comment vous êtes née ? Mais vous êtes la fille de Zeus et Déméter, non ?

Perséphone : C'est plus complexe que cela. Dis-moi que sais-tu de la boîte de Pandore ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Disclaimer : **Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp, j'adore lire vos réactions et vos opinions. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

Seiya : La boîte de Pandore ? La boîte où étaient enfermés tous les maux ?

Perséphone : C'est exact. Quand Zeus eut la « merveilleuse idée » de lâcher les maux sur l'humanité, Hadès créa les étoiles des spectres pour les contrer. 108 étoiles pour les 108 maux lâchés sur la Terre. Les étoiles étaient sensées protéger l'humanité de ces maux en siphonnant leurs pouvoirs et en les utilisant pour faire le bien. Sans cette action, les maux auraient ravagé l'humanité. Hadès choisit des spectres avec hautes valeurs morales de manière à ce qu'ils ne soient pas corrompus par les maux. Même si certains, comme Charon, montrèrent des aspects du mal qu'ils endiguent, ils continuèrent à servir la justice et ainsi empêchèrent l'humanité de sombrer dans un chaos sanglant. Cependant, comme tu le sais, il n'y avait pas que des maux dans la boîte de Pandore…

Seiya : Oui ! Il y avait l'espoir !

Perséphone : Encore exact, chevalier. L'espoir, tous comme les maux, était une entité douée de raison, mais elle était bénéfique. L'espoir vit l'action d'Hadès et décida qu'il devait être récompensé. Pour trouver un moyen de le récompenser, l'espoir devait s'incarner. Je fus sa première incarnation. Tu connais mon histoire, chevalier. Je tombais amoureuse de lui et lui de moi. Je découvrais que ce grand dieu souffrait de la solitude et j'étais plus qu'heureuse d'être là pour lui… Cependant, ma mère ne l'accepta pas et nous fumes obligé d'être séparés pendant 9 mois, chaque an…

Seiya : Une minute, vous êtes la déesse du printemps, quel rapport avec l'espoir ?

Perséphone : Le printemps, c'est le renouveau, la vie qui renaît après la mort de l'hiver. Qu'est l'espoir si ce n'est que l'attente de jours meilleurs, d'un « printemps » qui mettra fin à cet « hiver » qu'est le désespoir ?

Seiya : Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais quel rapport avec le chevalier de Pégase ?

Perséphone : Je suis morte assassinée par une déesse, ce qui signifie que je ne pouvais me réincarner en tant que Perséphone, mais même dans la mort, je ne pensais qu'à Hadès qui allait se retrouver seul sans moi. Je ne pouvais admettre cela, ma dernière vision avant de mourir fut le ciel étoilé, à cette époque, il n'y avait que 87 constellations, j'ai usé de mes pouvoirs pour créer la constellation de Pégase et le premier chevalier lié à cette constellation. Depuis, chaque chevalier de Pégase a le désir d'être là pour Hadès, de le sortir de cette souffrance. C'est pourquoi le chevalier de Pégase devient à chaque incarnation le meilleur ami de l'incarnation d'Hadès, c'est parce qu'il a été créé dans le but d'être proche d'Hadès. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que Tenma et les autres chevaliers de Pégase avant toi avaient envie d'être plus qu'amis avec le dieu des morts.

Seiya sentit tous les anciens chevaliers de Pégase passer à un magnifique rouge pivoine.

Perséphone : Et comme ça je pourrais un peu me venger.

Seiya : Donc, j'étais destiné à tomber amoureux de lui ? Et de qui vouliez-vous vous venger ?

Perséphone : Oui, c'est pourquoi tu es en train de tomber amoureux d'Hadès. Au fond de toi, tu sais qu'il est le seul pour toi. Tu sais, tu as de la chance, vu que tu es un garçon, tu pourras savoir ce que ça fait de prendre et d'être pris, moi je n'ai pu connaître qu'un de ces deux plaisirs. Et je comptais me venger de la cruche que tu appelais ta déesse à une époque. J'aurais adoré voir sa tête quand elle verra son chevalier de Pégase dans les bras de son ennemi juré.

L'idée de faire l'amour au dieu des morts fit rougir le jeune chevalier.

Seiya : C'est vrai que ma loyauté envers Athena a disparu quand j'ai découvert qu'elle se moquait bien de ce qui pouvait m'arriver mais pourquoi voulez-vous vous venger d'elle ?

Perséphone : Parce que c'est elle qui m'a tuée par traîtrise. Elle ne supportait pas que mon culte à Eleusis soit plus important que le sien, et elle commençait à avoir peur car les humains commençaient à apprécier Hadès vu que je leur montrais quel dieu bon il était réellement. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'on cesse de l'honorer.

Seiya : Mais, c'est la déesse protectrice de la Terre et elle …

Perséphone : …n'a rien fait pour mériter ce titre. Elle ne s'est jamais battue, laissant ses chevaliers faire tout le travail à sa place. Les chevaliers sont les protecteurs de l'humanité, Athena est tout au plus une princesse pourrie gâtée. Cite-moi une fois où elle s'est réellement battue pour la Terre et je parle de se battre, pas de s'allonger par terre avec une flèche dans ses implants en silicone ou de faire de l'apnée dans un pilier. Qui a combattu Saga ? Poseidon ? Vous. Même contre mon mari alors qu'elle avait son armure, sa prestation a frôlé le ridicule. Un caniche en armure aurait été plus efficace ! Pour la déesse de la guerre, c'est pitoyable.

Seiya : C'est vrai que c'était assez pathétique.

Perséphone : Contente que tu le reconnaisses. Bon, maintenant il est temps que je quitte ce monde à jamais, je te laisse la tâche de l'aimer et de le sortir de l'enfer de la solitude.

Perséphone disparut dans une explosion de lumière. Le jeune chevalier décida de prendre un bain pour s'éclaircir les esprits. Il rentra dans la salle de bains perdu dans ses pensées et se déshabilla. Ce n'est qu'après avoir retiré son slip qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul dans le bain … et ce n'était définitivement pas une des nymphes d'Elysion. Inconsciemment, le regard de Seiya se porta vers l'entrejambe de l'occupant de la salle de bains et nota que le dieu des morts était bien pourvu à cet endroit. Ses hormones et son esprit d'adolescent eurent un effet immédiat sur sa libido et il se sentit durcir. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut qu'Hadès avait remarqué sa présence. Très embarrassé, il utilisa ses vêtements pour se couvrir et quitta précipitamment les lieux, non sans avoir remarqué que le dieu n'avait pas été indifférent à sa nudité. Il eut ce soir- là des rêves très agréables. Hadès, quand à lui, avait non seulement apprécié le spectacle, mais avait cette fois réalisé que les émois du jeune chevalier n'étaient pas dus aux nymphes, mais à lui. Cette réalisation lui offrait des perspectives très intéressantes.

Le lendemain, Seiya alla voir le dieu.

Seiya : Ma sœur me manque, je souhaiterais voir comment elle va, lui dire que je vais bien. Et j'ai une amie à aller voir au Japon.

Hadès : Je comprends que la Terre te manque, très bien je t'ouvre un portail, adieu chevalier.

Le dieu était très triste de voir partir le chevalier alors qu'il commençait tout juste à apprécier sa compagnie et qu'il espérait pouvoir le séduire maintenant qu'il savait que l'adolescent était intéressé par lui, mais il acceptait le fait qu'il n'appartenait pas à son monde, tout comme Perséphone. Ses sombres pensées furent rapidement interrompues.

Seiya : A vrai dire, je compte revenir rester ici après, donc j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour me faire revenir et j'ai pensé que si vous n'étiez pas trop dérangé …

Hadès : Je pensais que tu voudrais rester sur Terre avec ta famille et tes amis.

Seiya : Je commence à me plaire ici. Mais si vous êtes trop occupé … C'est juste que j'avais pensé que je pourrais en profiter pour vous montrer comme le monde a changé. Vous êtes sans arrêt tout seul ici, je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas allé sur Terre depuis les temps mythologiques.

Hadès sourit.

Hadès : Pourquoi pas ? Très bien, je vais prendre des vêtements plus contemporains et j'arrive.

Seiya était heureux et excité. Son idée, en plus de voir sa sœur et son amie, était de profiter du voyage sur Terre pour séduire le dieu. Il ignorait que le dieu en question comptait lui aussi le séduire.

Hadès : Me voilà !

Seiya se tourna et d'un seul coup, sa gorge devint très sèche et son pantalon commença à devenir très inconfortable à l'entrejambe. Le dieu portait un tee-shirt noir qui mettait en évidence son torse musclé et surtout portait un pantalon et une veste en cuir noir. L'ensemble mettait en ébullition les sens du jeune chevalier. Bien évidemment, cela n'arrangea pas les affaires du pauvre adolescent quand Hadès prit sa main pour l'emmener à travers le portail. Une heure après que le dieu ait lâché sa main, Seiya sentait encore des fourmillements très agréables dans sa main.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Disclaimer : **Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp, j'adore lire vos réactions et vos opinions. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

Seiya était extrêmement énervé. Au départ, tout allait bien. Il montrait à Hadès les Japon et quand le dieu ne regardait pas, il laissait son regard dériver vers certains endroits de l'anatomie de son compagnon. Malheureusement, d'autres personnes avaient remarqué le très bel homme à côté de Seiya. Pour être précis, ces personnes étaient des fan girls. Le dieu repoussait leurs avances, mais de plus en plus arrivaient. Il fut tenté de se placer entre elle et Hadès et de montrer à ses idiotes que quelqu'un désirait déjà séduire ce dieu-là et qu'il n'appréciait pas la concurrence.

Même s'il savait maintenant que le dieu était définitivement intéressé. Un agréable frisson parcourut son corps quand il se rappela le moment où il avait vu le dieu des morts entièrement nu. Il adorerait le revoir ainsi … et le toucher. Bien que le jeune chevalier soit complètement puceau, il savait comment cela se passait entre deux hommes. Après tout, une fois, Marine l'avait envoyé se promener alors qu'elle « discutait » avec Aiolia et il avait vu le chevalier du Verseau et le chevalier du Scorpion dans une situation compromettante. L'idée de se livrer à ce genre d'activités avec le très beau dieu à côté de lui le mettait dans un état très embarrassant

Hadès, lui, grâce à ses pouvoirs, sentait le désir que le jeune homme avait envers lui. Il savait que l'ex-chevalier faisait tout pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de son problème. Malheureusement pour Seiya, il était impossible de cacher la vérité au dieu des morts. Il profitait de toutes les occasions pour toucher l'adolescent, notant avec joie l'accélération de ses battements cardiaques et le rougissement de ses joues. Il trouvait aussi assez amusant la jalousie que le Pégase ressentait envers les filles qui essayaient d'attirer son attention. Il se disait que s'il avait encore suffisamment de cosmos en lui, Seiya aurait lancé quelques météores à ces enquiquineuses.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à l'orphelinat où travaillait Miho et ils furent surpris d'y trouver Seika. Celle-ci expliqua qu'Athena ne s'étant pas intéressée à ce qui allait lui arriver, Marine avait décidé de lui payer le voyage pour le Japon où Miho pourrait s'occuper d'elle. Elle avait été très inquiétée par une parole d'Athena qui avait impliqué que Seika devrait subvenir à ses propres besoins vu que la fondation ne s'en occuperait pas et qu'elle avait une très bonne idée de l'endroit où l'envoyer pour qu'elle gagne de l'argent. La déesse avait mentionné en passant le nom d'un bordel de Rodorio dont on disait qu'il avait été créé par la fondation Kido et qui était connu pour le caractère pervers et vicieux de ses clients. Les pauvres filles étaient très souvent torturées voire mutilées. Seiya était livide de colère. Le dieu serra la main du jeune homme et lui dit qu'il s'occuperait de Seika. Seiya regarda le dieu avec reconnaissance. Plus le temps passait, plus ses sentiments envers Hadès grandissaient et plus son mépris envers son ancienne déesse augmentait. Oser suggérer d'envoyer sa sœur dans ce lieu était absolument répugnant. Hadès appela un de ses spectres et lui demanda d'escorter Seika à son château en Allemagne qui avait été reconstruit. Le dieu avait même ressuscité toute la famille de Pandore et celle-ci lui en avait été très reconnaissante. Ils sauraient bien s'occuper de la sœur du chevalier et vu que Rhadamanthe était stationné à cet endroit, ils n'auraient rien à craindre en cas de guerre sainte. A supposer bien évidemment que quelqu'un soit suffisamment fou (ou folle) pour attaquer le dieu des morts. Non pas que je vise une divinité en particulier…

Une fois avoir discuté avec sa sœur et Miho, Seiya alla voir le dieu. Il était temps d'avoir une discussion. Il lui raconta toute l'histoire que Perséphone lui avait racontée. Le dieu n'avait pas l'air incrédule. Il attendit que le chevalier ait fini de tout dire.

Hadès : Je vois, cela explique beaucoup de choses. Comme les sentiments profonds que j'ai toujours eu pour tes différentes incarnations. Même morte, Perséphone s'est assurée que je ne sois pas seul et que je connaisse de nouveau l'amour. Je lui suis infiniment reconnaissant pour ça.

Seiya : Les sentiments que j'ai eus envers toi se sont développés au fil du temps et je crois même au fil de mes réincarnations en tant que chevalier de Pégase. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis tombé amoureux de toi quand j'ai découvert qui tu étais réellement derrière le masque que tu t'es créé parce que tu voulais échapper à la souffrance de la solitude en mourant pour toujours.

Hadès : Après réflexion, je n'aurais pas dû choisir ta déesse, chevalier, elle est incapable de tuer quelqu'un. Un jour, je te raconterais une histoire assez amusante qui l'implique ainsi qu'un troupeau de brebis. Les brebis ont gagné.

Seiya (pouffant de rire) : Ce serait une histoire que j'adorerais entendre. Mais avant toute chose, j'aimerais savoir tes sentiments envers toi et s'il te plait, ne parle plus d'Athena comme ma déesse, ce temps est révolu.

Hadès : Voyons, Seiya, je pense que tu as une très bonne idée de mes sentiments envers toi depuis le moment où tu es rentré dans la salle de bains alors que j'y étais. Evidemment que je t'aime. Et je t'aimerais à travers toutes tes réincarnations. Cependant, je suis désolé de te dire que tant que tu portes l'armure de Pégase, tu restes un chevalier aux ordres de ma nièce.

Seiya était choqué. Il serait obligé de servir cette garce à jamais ! Il devait y avoir une solution pour échapper à ce sort et garder son armure ! Il s'était habitué à l'armure de Pégase mais voulait rester avec son cher Hadès à travers ses réincarnations !

Seiya : Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de moyens pour le guerrier d'une divinité de changer de camp tout en gardant son armure?

Hadès : A vrai dire, il y a un moyen, mais il faut que toi et l'armure de Pégase accepte.

Seiya savait qu'il le voulait, mais l'armure accepterait-t-elle ?

Il n'eut pas à s'en inquiéter très longtemps car l'armure apparut à ses côtés. C'est alors qu'il se rappela que l'armure de Pégase était liée à la constellation de Pégase créée par Perséphone. Apparemment, l'armure ne reconnaissait comme déesse que Perséphone malgré le sang d'Athena en elle.

Hadès : Je sens le cosmos de l'armure, elle souhaite que je la lave de la marque du sang de la déesse de l'intelligence (enfin c'est ce qu'on dit). Le seul moyen est que j'utilise mon propre sang pour la purifier. Tu devras aussi boire mon sang, mais si tu fais cela tu deviendras un spectre… Quoique tu choisisses, sache que mes sentiments pour toi ne changeront jamais, que tu sois chevalier ou spectre.

Seiya : Je souhaite devenir un spectre. De mon point de vue, vous êtes le seul dieu digne d'être honoré.

Hadès : Je vois.

Le dieu s'approcha de l'armure, s'ouvrit la paume et laissa tomber son sang. Très rapidement, les parties blanches de l'armure devinrent noires et Seiya sentit son lien avec l'armure disparaître.

Hadès : Maintenant, je vais recréer le lien entre toi et ton armure, ou plutôt devrais-je dire ton surplis. Viens boire mon sang, mon amour. Que le chevalier Seiya disparaisse et sois remplacé par le spectre Seiya.

Seiya s'approcha du dieu, prit son bras et appliqua sa paume à sa bouche. Il but le sang et sentit son cosmos renaître, plus sombre, plus puissant qu'il n'avait jamais été avant. La sensation était excitante, nouvelle et il se sentait régénéré, comme si il avait été infirme toute sa vie, séparé d'une partie de lui et que maintenant, il était entier. Il s'arrêta de boire, regarda son dieu et lui sourit. Hadès lui répondit par son propre sourire si rare et prit entre sa main le menton du nouveau « spectre » pour approcher sa tête de lui. Seiya se laissa faire, étrangement soumis et ferma les yeux. Il sentit les lèvres de son dieu se poser sur lui et poussa un léger soupir de contentement. Quand il sentit sa langue entrer dans sa bouche et caresser lentement l'intérieur et sa langue, son soupir devint un gémissement de plaisir. Quand le dieu arrêta le baiser, le spectre essaya de suivre les lèvres de son seigneur et maître, mais celui-ci le stoppa et se pencha vers son oreille dont il lécha le lobe faisant frissonner l'adolescent. Puis il lui susurra à l'oreille.

Hadès : Ne t'inquiète pas Seiya-kun, nous continuerons cela plus tard. Si je continuais, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter et je te signale que nous sommes dans la cour de l'orphelinat de ton amie. Je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de te faire dépuceler là où tout le monde peut nous voir.

Le jeune homme grommela un non forcé, montrant que cela ne le gênait pas beaucoup mais qu'il acceptait l'explication de son dieu. Hadès eut un sourire et murmura encore quelque chose.

Hadès : Je te promets que dès que nous serons dans mon palais, je te posséderais corps et âme.

La réaction de son nouveau guerrier fut très intéressante, il lui demanda de les téléporter dans son palais de suite afin qu'il lui appartienne entièrement. Sa requête fut acceptée et les deux amoureux quittèrent la Terre après avoir dit au revoir à Miho. La nervosité et le sentiment d'anticipation qui émanaient du jeune homme (il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le dieu toutes les cinq secondes et saliver presque quand son regard se fixait sur l'entrejambe) fit tout de suite comprendre à la jeune femme pourquoi son ami d'enfance voulait partir si vite.

Alors qu'ils partaient, Miho regarda le ciel empli d'étoiles et nota que la constellation de Pégase avait disparu. Elle se demanda combien de temps il faudrait à Athena pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Au royaume des morts, une nouvelle étoile apparut. L'étoile divine de l'espoir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**Disclaimer : **Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp, j'adore lire vos réactions et vos opinions. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

Seiya et Hadès étaient rentrés au palais. Le jeune spectre suivait son dieu jusqu'à sa chambre où ils pourraient enfin s'abandonner à leur amour. A cette pensée, Seiya sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il ne pouvait attendre et en lui, il sentait que toutes ses anciennes incarnations désiraient cette union. Il entendit Tenma soupirer.

Seiya : Qu'as-tu ?

Tenma : Tu as de la chance, tu vas être avec la personne que tu aimes. Moi, je suis sûr qu'Alone me déteste, après tout je l'ai tué.

Une voix se fit entendre dans l'esprit de Seiya, une voix différente de celle de Tenma ou de celle des autres incarnations du chevalier de Pégase. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'Hadès. Un jeune homme apparut devant Tenma. Seiya le reconnut aussitôt, c'était Alone.

Alone : Je ne t'ai jamais haï, Tenma. Je ne le pourrais jamais.

Tenma : Alone ? Que fais-tu dans l'esprit de Seiya ?

Alone : Tous comme les incarnations du chevalier de Pégase sont en Seiya pour qu'il puisse se remémorer ses vies passées, je suis dans l'esprit d'Hadès et depuis que Seiya est un spectre, son esprit est lié à celui de son dieu. J'ai profité de ce lien pour venir te voir. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Tenma : Comment peux-tu ne pas me détester ? Je t'ai tué, je t'ai transpercé le cœur.

Alone : Tu as fait ce que tu croyais être juste pour sauver le monde.

Tenma : Le Lost Canvas, tu comptais réellement l'utiliser tout le temps.

Alone : Oui et non.

Tenma : Que veux-tu dire ?

Alone : Hadès a le pouvoir d'éteindre toutes les vies de l'univers, mais le Lost Canvas n'avait pas vraiment pour but de tuer l'humanité. Seulement de le faire croire. Le Lost Canvas était censé tisser une immense illusion sur l'humanité, leur faire croire qu'ils étaient morts tués par Hadès puis ramenés à la vie par Athéna. Voyant à quel point la fin du monde avait été proche, les hommes du monde entier auraient mis de côté leur haine et leur rancœur pour s'unir contre un même ennemi commun. La paix à l'échelle mondiale. (comme dans Watchmen)

Tenma : Mais Hadès aurait été considéré comme un monstre par l'humanité alors que son but était noble !

Alone : Hadès se moquait de la manière dont il était perçu tant qu'il sauvait l'humanité des guerres incessantes qui la ravageait. Pour lui, la vie des innocents valait bien plus que son honneur.

Tenma : Même si j'ai fait ce que je croyais être juste, tu devrais me détester.

Alone : Tenma, s'il y a bien une personne que je ne peux détester c'est toi.

Tenma : Mais pourquoi ?

Alone : Pour la simple et bonne raison que je t'aime.

Alone embrassa alors tendrement Tenma qui était paralysé par cette révélation. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour retrouver l'usage de la parole.

Tenma : Je … Je t'aime aussi.

Alone : Au fait, quand Seiya et Hadès feront l'amour, nous viendrons ici pour faire de même avec vous, si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr …

Tenma : Qui sont « nous » et « vous » ?

Alone : Nous sommes les incarnations d'Hadès et nous allons venir ici pour vous faire l'amour à vous, les incarnations du chevalier ou plutôt devrais-je dire maintenant du spectre de Pégase.

Tenma : Tu veux dire que tu vas revenir ici pour me … ?

Alone : Tu y vois un inconvénient ?

Le sourire extatique de Tenma et de toutes les incarnations de Pégase fut une réponse largement suffisante. Alone sourit et disparut pour retourner dans l'esprit d'Hadès.

Seiya sortit de son esprit pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient arrivés devant une magnifique porte noire à double battants gravée de l'épée du dieu des morts. Son dieu ouvrit la porte et il aperçut dans la chambre d'Hadès un immense lit avec des draps en satin noir. Il se laissa guider jusque là trop excité pour parler.

Hadès : Si tu veux changer d'avis, si tu ne te sens pas prêt à aller si loin, je comprendrais mais dis-le maintenant parce que je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter une fois que mes lèvres auront touché les tiennes avant que je ne t'ai fait mien complètement.

Le cœur du jeune spectre se gonfla de joie en voyant que son dieu était si prévenant envers lui. En cet instant, il sut qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre dans son cœur, qu'il ne pouvait y avoir personne d'autre. Sa décision était prise, il se donnerait à son dieu et un jour il connaîtrait le plaisir de voir son dieu se donner à lui de la même manière. Il s'approcha d'Hadès et pour toute réponse posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hadès fut d'abord surpris, mais rapidement il répondit avec de plus en plus de passion. Rapidement leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un combat pour la domination que le dieu remporta bien vite au grand bonheur de son amant. Seiya se sentit serré dans les bras puissants de son dieu. A travers les vêtements, il sentait le corps de son seigneur et maître et surtout sa virilité qui pulsait contre la sienne. Les vêtements, bien que bien mince rempart, étaient suffisants pour diminuer les sensations. Le spectre voulait plus. Il voulait sentir le corps nu de son dieu contre le sien, le sentir en lui. Il essaya de le dire à Hadès quand celui-ci cessa de l'embrasser, mais ne put que gémir Hadès-sama encore et encore alors que celui-ci embrassait passionnément son cou. Cependant, le dieu comprit rapidement le désir de son amant. Il allongea l'adolescent sur son lit et entreprit de retirer ses vêtements ainsi que les siens. Bientôt ils étaient nus. Ils profitèrent de l'occasion pour observer en détail le corps de l'autre.

Seiya n'en pouvait plus. Sentir le regard enfiévré de son dieu sur son corps nu et le voir lui aussi complètement dévêtu et si proche, il n'était plus que désir, passion, luxure. Il sentait qu'il en était de même pour ses anciennes incarnations. Il caressa le torse d'albâtre si puissant et si doux au toucher et ses mains descendirent de plus en plus. Soudain, celles-ci furent saisies par son dieu. Pendant un moment, il crût qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal mais fût détrompé bien vite quand Hadès les plaça sur son membre. Il commença à la caresser lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Il sentit sur ses mains un peu de liquide et se demanda quel goût cela avait. Prise d'une impulsion subite, il se pencha et remplaça ses mains par sa bouche et sa langue. Il entendit un grognement de plaisir et sentit sur sa langue ce liquide qui émanait du pénis de son dieu. Le goût était légèrement salé et étrangement assez agréable. Il en voulait plus. Il commença à sucer et lécher prenant de plus en plus la virilité de son adversaire dans sa bouche encouragé par les grognements de plaisir de son partenaire de plus en plus forts. Celui-ci l'arrêta au bout d'un moment et le fit se mettre à quatre pattes. Seiya sentit alors une langue caresser une partie de son anatomie qu'il n'avait jamais crû érogène. Il se trompait complètement parce qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi excité avant. Il sentit un doigt entrer en lui puis aller et venir lentement. Cela était un peu inconfortable, mais il supportait. Au bout d'un moment, il eut la sensation que le doigt chercher quelque chose. Il comprit rapidement ce qu'il cherchait quand celui-ci toucha un point qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Il poussa un puissant gémissement de plaisir. Hadès sourit

Hadès : Il semble que je l'ai trouvé.

Seiya : Seigneur, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Hadès : Ca, c'était ta prostate, mon amour et maintenant que je sais où elle est, il me suffit de te préparer un petit peu pour que je puisse enfin te faire l'amour.

Seiya : Vous allez essayer de l'atteindre avec … ?

Hadès : Oui et crois-moi avec mon pénis, l'effet sera meilleur encore qu'avec mon doigt.

Seiya : Je me demande si on peut mourir de plaisir ?

Hadès : Ne t'inquiète pas, au mieux tu t'évanouiras de plaisir.

Seiya : Alors prends-moi directement, je n'ai pas besoin de préparations. Je peux supporter l'inconfort si c'est pour que tu me fasses l'amour.

Hadès : Tu auras mal si je ne te prépare pas.

Seiya : Je supporterai la douleur.

Hadès : Je vois que tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Très bien, mais je t'aurais prévenu.

Hadès s'introduisit en Seiya petit à petit, guettant tout signe d'inconfort ou de douleur. Mais étrangement, la seule et unique sensation que Seiya ressentit fut du plaisir. L'idée que le membre qui le pénétrait appartenait à son dieu l'emplissait de joie et faisait taire toute douleur. Le dieu commença à bouger lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite, touchant sans arrêt la prostate du jeune spectre. Seiya poussa alors des cris mais pas de douleur

Seiya : Ouiiiiii, plus fort !Plus vite !Ouiiiii comme ça ! Oh Hades-samaaaaaaaaaa

L'adolescent atteint rapidement l'orgasme, un orgasme si violent que pendant un moment il ne vit plus que du blanc avant de s'évanouir un sourire aux lèvres. Son dieu le suivit juste après. Il plaça les draps sur leurs deux corps dénudés puis prit Seiya dans ses bras, la seule réaction du jeune homme fut de sourire plus fort. Il s'endormit la tête de son guerrier et amant sur sa poitrine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Disclaimer : **Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp, j'adore lire vos réactions et vos opinions. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

Quand Seiya ouvrit les yeux, il était dans son esprit. Devant lui, nus et enlacés, étaient allongés Tenma et Alone. Tenma ouvrit les yeux et sourit à son successeur. Il réussit à se désengager de son amant sans le réveiller et se plaça devant Seiya. Celui-ci s'aperçut alors que lui-même ne portait rien.

Tenma : C'était incroyable, n'est-ce-pas ?

Seiya : Je n'aurais jamais crû que faire l'amour pouvait être si agréable.

Tenma : Si j'avais su à quel point c'était bon et la vérité sur Hadès, je serais devenu spectre dès le départ !

Seiya : Moi aussi !

Une voix se fit entendre derrière le jeune spectre.

Hadès : Je suis heureux d'entendre ça, car je compte bien faire l'amour avec toi aussi souvent que possible, Seiya-kun.

Le dieu s'approcha de son guerrier et l'enlaça par derrière. Seiya sentit qu'il ne portait lui non plus aucun vêtement. Un peu distrait par la sensation du corps de son amant contre lui et par ses baisers passionnés dans son cou, il nota qu'Alone s'était réveillé et faisait de même à Tenma. Dans un coin de son esprit embrumé par la luxure, il se demanda si lui aussi, comme Tenma, avait le visage empourpré par la passion et un air de pure extase.

Seiya se sentit ramené à la réalité et s'aperçut que s'il était toujours allongé, il était aussi sur son dieu, son membre raide entre ses fesses, ses lèvres parcourant son cou et ses mains parcourant son torse. Il se mit à penser qu'il adorerait se réveiller de cette manière tous les jours. Ses convictions devinrent encore plus fortes quand il sentit une main caresser ses tétons tandis que l'autre se dirigeait lentement vers son érection. Malheureusement, ce matin si plaisant fut interrompu par un cosmos qui apparut dans la chambre. Hadès eut juste le temps de placer un voile de ténèbres pour rendre invisible son amant avant que n'apparaisse une projection mentale d'Athéna. Il se réjouit intérieurement d'être le seul dieu capable de créer des illusions qui influençaient tous les sens, même ceux des dieux. Il pouvait continuer à s'occuper de son compagnon tout en ayant une conversation avec la déesse. Ce n'est pas comme s'il aurait à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait après tout, il doutait que ce qu'elle racontait soit d'un intérêt quelconque.

Athéna (furieuse) : J'étais aux Bahamas quand j'ai appris par les informations que la constellation de Pégase avait disparu.

Hadès : Même les étoiles meurent.

Athéna : Tu n'y es pour rien ?

Hadès : Pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ?

Athéna : Je ne sais pas, mais je me méfie. Au fait, aurais-tu retrouvé le corps du chevalier Pégase ?

Hadès (avec un léger sourire en coin) : J'y travaille. J'y pense, je suis persuadé que la fondation Kido s'occupe de la sœur du chevalier défunt. Après tout, c'est la sœur d'un héros

Athéna : Seiya n'était pour moi qu'un petit toutou obéissant, comme tous mes chevaliers. Il est normal qu'il se soit sacrifié pour moi, ça ne fait pas de lui un héros.

Sentant son amant se crisper un peu alors qu'il s'était abandonné à son plaisir, il accéléra ses mouvements et lui envoya un message mental.

Hadès : _Ne t'inquiète pas, son opinion n'importe pas. Moi je t'aime et je te vois non seulement comme un héros de l'humanité mais comme l'homme que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours._

Les muscles de Seiya se détendirent rapidement et il se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort. Athéna continua à déblatérer sans s'apercevoir de rien.

Seiya : Je te veux en moi, mon amour, s'il te plait !

Hadès :_ Tu dois attendre un peu, même si tu n'as pas eu mal, il y a toujours le risque que te faire l'amour si tôt après ta première fois puisse te déchirer la muqueuse anale. Je refuse de te blesser._

Seiya : Je connais mon corps, et je sais ce que je peux supporter. Il en faudrait bien plus pour me blesser, je t'en prie, prends-moi !

Hadès : _Non. Je ne veux pas courir de risques._

Seiya était profondément ému par l'attitude de son dieu, mais il le voulait et il n'était pas du genre à accepter un refus facilement. Il se tourna pour faire face à son dieu et s'empala sur lui. Surpris par l'action de son amant, Hadès se reprit rapidement. Ses mains continuèrent les caresses qu'elles avaient commencées avant d'être interrompues. La stimulation sexuelle fit se cambrer de plaisir le jeune spectre.

Le dieu des morts était si captivé par le spectacle devant lui qu'il lui fallut un moment pour s'apercevoir qu'Athéna avait fini de parler et lui avait apparemment posé une question, puisqu'elle attendait impatiemment une réponse.

Hadès : Excuse-moi, Athéna, j'étais occupé à superviser la reconstruction des Enfers (finie depuis quelques jours, mais elle ne le sait pas) par télépathie.

Athéna : Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu t'intéressais au sort de Seika.

Hadès : Elle a perdu le dernier membre vivant de sa famille, dans ce genre de situation, il est préférable d'être entouré et aidé.

Athéna : Elle a disparu. Je ne sais pas où elle est. C'est dommage, j'avais un emploi pour elle.

Hadès : Te connaissant, j'ai une bonne idée du type de travail que tu voulais lui faire faire. Tu as beau te cacher derrière un masque de vertu, je sais ce qu'il y a derrière.

Athéna : Nous sommes des opposés…

Hadès : C'est vrai que tu as toujours su que je n'étais pas réellement maléfique mais tu as tout fait pour que tout le monde le croie. Tu as même essayé de me rendre fou de douleur en tuant Perséphone. Tu ne supportais pas qu'elle soit mieux aimée que toi et qu'elle essaye de montrer au monde que j'étais une divinité juste et bonne.

Athéna : Donc tu es au courant…

Hadès : Mais je ne te déteste plus.

Athéna : Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes plus Perséphone ? Tu ne veux pas la venger ?

Hadès : La vengeance ne m'intéresse pas. Et j'aimerais toujours Perséphone.

Athéna : La vengeance ne t'intéresse pas ? Pourquoi ? Je me serais attendue à une nouvelle guerre sainte dès que tu aurais été au courant.

Hadès regarda droit dans les yeux de Seiya et y vit tout l'amour et toute la passion qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Hadès : Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu. De plus, maintenant, je sais que je ne serais plus jamais seul car la personne que j'aime sera toujours à mes côtés

Athéna : Perséphone est morte !

Hadès : Elle vit toujours dans mon cœur et …

Athéna : Et quoi ?

Hadès : Rien._ J'ai failli parler de Seiya, il faut que je fasse attention. Elle pourrait essayer de nous séparer._

Seiya : Elle ne nous séparera jamais mon amour ! Ja-aaaaah-mais ! Oh mon dieu que c'est bonnnnn !

Hadès : D'autres questions Athéna ? J'ai des obligations.

Athéna : Je sais que tu mijotes quelque chose et je trouverai quoi !

Hadès : Adieu, Athéna.

L'image d'Athéna disparut. A ce moment, Hadès fit disparaître le voile de ténèbres et entreprit de faire expérimenter à son jeune amant orgasme sur orgasme.

Pendant ce temps-là, en Allemagne, un juge des enfers flirtait avec Seika. Rhadamanthe était tombé amoureux de la sœur de Pégase au premier regard et leurs sentiments avaient grandi au fil de leurs conversations. Il devint bientôt évident que Seika était la petite amie officieuse du Wyvern. Celle-ci décida de quitter le château toute seule pour faire des courses au village tout proche ignorant qu'un chevalier de bronze était là pour espionner les serviteurs d'Hadès. Quand Jabu, qui l'avait reconnue, se saisit du poignet de Seika afin de l'interroger sur ses relations avec les spectres, celle-ci libéra inconsciemment son cosmos balbutiant. Rhadamanthe le sentit aussitôt et fonça sauver la jeune femme. Pauvre Jabu, ce qui va lui arriver aux mains du Wyvern risque d'être sanglant.

Prochain chapitre : Wyvern vs Licorne. Faites vos paris.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Disclaimer : **Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp, j'adore lire vos réactions et vos opinions. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

Dans le royaume des morts, les relations amoureuses sont un sujet très sérieux. Un spectre ne tombe amoureux qu'une seule fois et reste fidèle à son amour pour toujours à travers toutes ses réincarnations. Leur dieu est d'ailleurs un parfait exemple de fidélité, n'ayant jamais trompé sa femme (malgré ce que certaines nymphes corrompues par Zeus et Athéna ont essayé de faire croire) et étant resté chaste jusqu'au jour où la personne qu'il aimait lui est revenue sous une autre forme. Il est à noter aussi que l'homosexualité n'y est pas un tabou et que l'important est qu'il y ait des sentiments réels entre les amoureux. C'est pourquoi Zeus, coureur de jupons invétéré, n'est pas du tout apprécié en ces lieux. Vu qu'un spectre n'aime qu'une seule et unique personne au cours des ses réincarnations, il sera surprotecteur envers la personne aimée. Aussi, quand Rhadamanthe arriva près du village où Seika était allée faire les courses et qu'il la vit tirer par le bras par le chevalier de la licorne, on comprend facilement qu'il vit rouge.

Jabu : Espèce de garce ! Athéna-sama t'a fait chercher partout pour te permettre de te rendre utile pour sa gloire et je te retrouve à fricoter avec les spectres !

Seika : Devenir prostituée pour ta déesse n'est pas réellement ce que je désire comme futur ! Et à choisir entre elle et Hadès, mon choix est vite fait !

Jabu : Tu devrais te sentir honorée de sacrifier ton corps pour lui permettre de s'enrichir !

Seika : Mon frère s'est sacrifié corps et âme pour elle et ce n'est pas suffisant ! Elle ne fait que prendre sans rien donner en retour !

Jabu : Arrête de l'insulter ou je commence ton apprentissage de prostituée ici et maintenant.

Seika : Si mon frère était là, il t'aurait déjà pulvérisé.

Jabu : Malheureusement, il n'est pas là et son cadavre doit être en train de pourrir dans une dimension proche d'Elysion. (Non, en ce moment, il est en train de connaître son dixième orgasme successif aux mains du dieu des morts et vu leur endurance ce n'est pas fini … Les draps seront tellement imprégnées de l'odeur du sexe qu'on devra les brûler après et à chaque fois qu'il sera en présence de son dieu ou entendra sa voix, il aura une érection)

A ce moment-là, Jabu vit Seika avoir un regard empli de joie et entendit une voix murmurer à son oreille.

Rhadamanthe : Puisque Seiya est dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de toi, je vais le remplacer avec le plus grand plaisir.

La déclaration fut suivie d'une immense douleur dans le bras du chevalier de la licorne qui s'aperçut que Seika avait disparu ainsi que le bras qui la tenait. Il hurla de douleur et plaça sa main sur le moignon restant pour stopper l'hémorragie. Il fit un garrot et chercha du regard la jeune fille disparue. Il la trouva rapidement sur un rocher aux côtés du juge des enfers. Grâce à la description qu'avait faite les chevaliers d'or et divins de leurs adversaires, il reconnut rapidement Rhadamanthe. Une chose l'inquiétait encore plus, il portait son surplis et dans sa main gauche il tenait le bras qu'il avait arraché à Jabu. Le chevalier sentit l'espoir renaître, s'il récupérait son membre perdu, il pourrait le rattacher avec l'aide des médecins de la fondation Kido et ne finirait pas manchot.

Son espoir dura cinq secondes. Le juge concentra son cosmos dans sa main et réduisit en cendres le bras de la licorne. Fou de rage, Jabu fit une erreur. Il se lança sur son adversaire et utilisa sa plus puissante attaque « Le galop de la licorne ». Pourquoi cela était-il une erreur ? Parce qu'on n'attaque pas un juge des enfers portant son surplis avec une attaque aussi faible et aussi lente. Un moustique aurait plus de chances de transpercer le blindage d'un tank. Le « pauvre » chevalier se retrouva avec tous les os de sa jambe gauche réduits en miettes à l'impact. La réaction du juge fut de regarder Jabu avec mépris et de lui demander quand il allait réellement l'attaquer.

Jabu : Comment as-tu fait ? C'est ma plus puissante attaque.

Rhadamanthe : Si c'est ta plus puissante attaque, je n'ose imaginer la plus faible. C'était pathétique. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Un lâche dans ton genre qui ne s'attaque qu'aux personnes plus faibles que lui ne peut qu'avoir un cosmos et des attaques pathétiques. Dis-moi, chevalier, as-tu battu une seule personne qui maîtrisait le cosmos.

Jabu : Sache que j'ai battu le chevalier de bronze Ban du Lionnet et je n'ai connu la défaite que face à Shun d'Andromède.

Rhadamanthe : Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'Athéna a fait un petit tournoi. Je m'en rappelle maintenant. C'est vrai qu'il y a plus pathétique que toi. Je ne pensais pas que c'était faisable.

Jabu : Je vais brûler mon cosmos jusqu'à l'extrême et te terrasser ! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh !

Rhadamanthe : Ca devient de pire en pire. Bon, je vais finir ça vite. Greatest Caution !

Jabu se retrouva par terre en sang avec des fragments de son armure autour de lui.

Rhadamanthe : Seika, retourne au château, je finis de m'occuper de lui et j'arrive !

Seika : D'accord, mon chéri !

La jeune fille embrassa le juge qui rougit légèrement. Quand il fut sûr que la jeune fille n'était plus dans les environs, il se tourna vers le chevalier grièvement blessé.

Rhadamanthe : J'ai diminué la puissance de mon attaque pour ne pas te tuer, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais j'ai un message que je veux que tu délivres à Athéna : Seika est sous la protection d'Hadès-sama, toute agression à son encontre sera considéré comme une attaque sur sa personne. Tu pourras t'en souvenir ?

Jabu hocha la tête, terrifié. Rhadamanthe se prépara à partir quand son regard se posa sur la corne de licorne arrachée au masque brisé du chevalier par la puissance de son attaque. Il se pencha et la saisit puis avec un petit sourire sadique, il se tourna vers son adversaire.

Rhadamanthe : J'allais oublier, vu que tu as menacé de violer Seika, je pense qu'il va falloir que je t'apprenne les bonnes manières. Comme ça tu ne recommenceras jamais avec aucune femme.

Le juge s'approcha du chevalier, corne en main. Ce n'est que quand le juge se pencha et lui retira son pantalon qu'il comprit ce qui allait lui arriver. Il hurla.

Quelques instants plus tard, Rhadamanthe fit un numéro sur le téléphone du château.

Rhadamanthe : Allo ! La fondation Kido ! Puis-je avoir Mme Saori Kido de la part de Rhadamanthe ? Oui, elle me connaît très bien. J'attends.

Athéna : Pour quelle raison un juge des enfers me téléphone-t-il ?

Rhadamanthe : J'ai trouvé un de vos chevaliers près de notre château. Il s'est très mal comporté alors j'ai dû le punir.

Athéna : Tu as tué Jabu ?

Rhadamanthe : Tué ? Non, juste brisé tous ses os et arraché un bras. J'aurais pu lui faire bien pire, mais sa majesté m'a demandé de ne tuer aucun chevalier sauf en cas de légitime défense. Ah oui, j'allais oublier, vous aurez sans doute besoin d'un proctologue très doué. Il se trouve sur le chemin à la sortie du village qui est à côté de notre château.

Le juge raccrocha le téléphone sans laisser le temps à la déesse de répondre. Il était temps de faire sa promenade journalière dans le parc avec Seika et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas rater.

Pendant ce temps-là à Elysion

Hadès regardait son jeune amant qui s'était endormi épuisé par leurs activités. Il devait avouer qu'il avait été étonné et agréablement surpris par l'endurance dont il avait fait preuve ainsi que l'agressivité dont il avait fait preuve quand ils avaient fait l'amour la dernière fois. Il se demandait si peut-être ils pourraient changer leurs rôles dans leur relation. Vu la détermination et le caractère du jeune homme, il ferait un aussi bon seme qu'uke. L'idée d'être dominé par son amoureux l'excitait non seulement lui mais aussi ses incarnations précédentes. Il savait à quel point Alone appréciait être dans les bras protecteurs de Tenma et qu'il avait souvent fantasmé sur lui. Quand Tenma le protégeait des brutes de son village natal, il devait se contenir pour ne pas aller se blottir contre son meilleur ami. Il est à noter que si Alone avait suivi ses désirs, il aurait découvert que Tenma aurait adoré avoir la réincarnation d'Hadès dans ses bras. Tenma ne l'aurait jamais quitté pour devenir chevalier (franchement, Dokho dit à Tenma de devenir chevalier pour protéger ceux qu'il aime, mais il ne mentionne pas que durant son absence, Alone son meilleur ami risque d'être menacé par les brutes de son village. J'aurais adoré voir la tête de Dokho si quand ils arrivaient dans le village natal de Tenma, Alone avait révélé que ce qui a provoqué sa folie est un passage à tabac par les dites brutes du village, ce qui aurait pu être évité si Tenma était resté au village. Je veux dire qu'il est clairement impliqué que sans Tenma, Alone est sans défense face aux voyous du village, mais Tenma semble avoir oublié tout ça quand on lui propose d'être chevalier…) et ils auraient vécu en paix.

Il se leva de leur lit très préoccupé. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour Zeus et Athéna de découvrir la vérité. Et une fois la vérité découverte, ils s'allieraient pour lui enlever Seiya. Les deux divinités le haïssaient et feraient tout pour rendre sa vie misérable. Il refusait que cela lui arrive. On lui avait déjà enlevé Perséphone, personne ne le lui enlèverait Seiya. Cependant, il avait beau être le plus puissant, il n'était pas assez idiot pour faire face à deux divinités et leurs armées en même temps. Tout serait plus simple s'il n'avait à faire face qu'à une armée. Mais, si les Archanges et les Saints s'alliaient, ses spectres seraient vaincus. Il n'y avait qu'une solution. Et Hadès la trouva rapidement. Il devait discuter avec Sion. Des deux armées, les Saints pourraient être convaincus. Ils se battaient pour l'humanité alors que les Archanges étaient des fanatiques impossibles à raisonner. Le tout était de prouver aux Saints que leur déesse n'était pas aussi bonne qu'elle voulait leur faire croire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**Disclaimer : **Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp, j'adore lire vos réactions et vos opinions. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

C'était la nuit quand Hadès se téléporta pour parler au Grand Pope, Sion étudiait des documents dans sa chambre et regardait de temps en temps le corps nu de son amant Dokho endormi sous les draps après qu'ils aient passionnément fait l'amour. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, Sion ne remarqua sa présence que quand il ouvrit la bouche.

Hadès : C'est un sentiment merveilleux de pouvoir observer la personne que l'on aime le plus dormir et de savoir que son amour est partagé, n'est-ce-pas Sion ?

Sion : Hadès ! Que fais-tu là ?

Hadès : Je viens discuter. Et j'ai utilisé un peu de mon pouvoir pour que Dokho ne se réveille pas pendant notre entretien.

Sion : Et pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ?

Hadès : Parce que tu as une dette envers moi depuis la dernière guerre sainte.

Sion pâlit.

Hadès : Je vois que tu t'en rappelles, à l'époque mes pouvoirs en tant qu'Alone ne s'étaient pas beaucoup développés, mais le Sanctuaire a essayé de m'éliminer et tu étais présent pour cette mission dont le but était de s'assurer que le chevalier de Pégase n'avait plus de liens avec aucune personne hors du sanctuaire afin de s'assurer que sa loyauté ne faiblisse pas.

Sion : Mais nous ne t'avons pas tué.

Hadès : Vous m'avez violé et battu tout en me menaçant de ne plus m'approcher de Tenma. Tu n'as pas participé, c'est vrai, mais tu as laissé faire.

Sion : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me remémores cela, à moins que … Bien sûr, la disparition de la constellation de Pégase. Où est Seiya ?

Hadès : En sécurité, là où ta garce de déesse ne pourra jamais plus lui faire de mal ni l'utiliser.

Sion : Vous voulez dire que ?

Hadès : Seiya est un spectre, maintenant, et il est mon amant. Malheureusement, bien qu'il se soit donné à moi entièrement, le traumatisme de ce qui m'est arrivé quand j'étais Alone m'empêche de me donner complètement à lui. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que cela fait quand la personne que l'on aime le plus s'est donnée à soi complètement et de ne pas pouvoir faire de même à cause de souvenirs traumatisants ? Même si je sais qu'il ne me ferait jamais volontairement de mal, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur de ressentir cette horrible souffrance. Le pire c'est qu'Alone qui vit en moi craint d'en parler à Tenma, ce qui résoudrait le problème, de peur que celui-ci ne le rejette à cause de ce viol.

Sion : Connaissant le caractère de Tenma et de Seiya, il y aurait plus de chances qu'il se mette en colère contre ceux qui ont fait ça.

Hadès : C'est ce que j'essaie de lui dire, mais je pense que seul Tenma peut lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est qu'une victime et qu'il n'a pas à se sentir coupable. Il a peur que Tenma le rejette à cause de ça.

Sion : Je regrette ce que j'ai fait à Alone, mais c'était un ordre d'Athéna-sama.

Hadès : Elle a toujours aimé tenir ses saints en laisse. Elle serait prête à tout pour qu'ils ne se consacrent qu'à elle (d'ailleurs comme par hasard, tous les chevaliers sont orphelins et Ikki est une preuve vivante qu'il ne fait pas bon tomber amoureuse d'un chevalier si on est pas chevalier soi-même).

Sion : Elle pensait que tant qu'Alone vivrait, il y avait le risque que Tenma reparte dans son village pour rester avec lui et nous avions besoin du chevalier de Pégase.

Hadès : Donc vous avez essayé de briser tous ses liens hors du Sanctuaire, je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre que l'armée qui a détruit le village de Tenma et Alone était payée par elle ou mon frère adoré. C'est bien leur genre. Je pense, Grand Pope, qu'il est temps que les chevaliers ouvrent les yeux sur les agissements de leur déesse. Vous avez laissé faire quelque chose d'horrible. Souhaite-vous être pardonné ?

Sion : Je … Oui. Mais, je suis au service d'Athéna.

Hadès : Les chevaliers ont été créés pour protéger la Terre, si Athéna et ses agissements menacent la Terre, que choisirez-vous entre votre déesse et l'humanité ?

Sion : … L'humanité.

Hadès : Bonne réponse. Je sais que les ordres les plus secrets d'Athéna sont copiés dans un manuscrit connu uniquement du Grand Pope et d'Athéna.

Sion : C'est exact, je ne l'ai moi-même jamais lu, mais je sais où il est.

Hadès : En échange de mon pardon et de celui d'Alone, je ne demande qu'une chose, lisez-le en entier et si vous voyez que les agissements d'Athéna ont été mauvais pour l'humanité, rendez-tout cela public. Une dernière chose : ne parlez-pas de Seiya à Athéna !

Sion : Vous tenez beaucoup à lui, n'est-ce-pas ?

Hadès : Je l'aime plus que tout.

Hadès disparut dans un passage inter dimensionnel. Sion alla chercher le manuscrit et commença à le lire. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur. Il alla réveiller son amant et lui fit voir le document. Le lendemain, le Grand Pope convoquait tous les chevaliers sauf le chevalier Jabu qui avait été grièvement blessé et était dans le coma. Les spécialistes se demandaient encore comment ils allaient retirer la corne de son armure du lieu où Rhadamanthe l'avait enfoncé. Athéna était en vacances en train de se faire masser par de jeunes éphèbes (pauvres éphèbes). Quand elle reviendra au Sanctuaire, les choses auront bien changé.

Hadès arriva dans sa chambre et remarqua aussitôt que le lit était vide. Se concentrant sur le cosmos de Seiya, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une salle du palais très peu utilisée. Dans cette salle, il y avait un miroir qui permettait de savoir tout ce qui se passait dans le royaume des morts et sur Terre. Le dieu supposa que son amant voulait voir comment allait sa sœur. Il rentra dans la salle et trouva le spectre de Pégase devant le miroir, debout, immobile, la tête baissée.

Hadès : Seiya ?

Le spectre ne répondit pas. Inquiet, le dieu entra dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Alone l'y suivit, préoccupé pour Tenma. Devant eux, Tenma et Seiya était debout dans la même position que leur corps physique. Ils s'approchèrent de leurs amants respectifs et les appelèrent. Ce ne fut que quand ils posèrent la main sur leur épaule que Tenma et Seiya levèrent la tête et les regardèrent. Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur leurs joues.

Hadès : Seiya, qu'est-ce que t'arrive, mon amour ?

Alone réagit de la même manière. Tenma redoubla de sanglots, mais Seiya réussit à parler, les mots interrompus par des sanglots.

Seiya : Quand je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais pas là. Je t'ai cherché et une servante m'a parlé de cette pièce. J'ai demandé au miroir de voir où tu étais et j'ai entendu la conversation avec Sion. Quand Tenma a appris ce qui s'était passé, sa souffrance et sa tristesse étaient telles qu'elles m'ont influencé.

Alone se figea, son Tenma adoré savait ce qui s'était passé.

Alone : Tenma, je suis désolé. La seule et unique personne à qui je voulais me donner c'était toi, mais je n'ai pas été assez fort pour empêcher que cela arrive. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je comprendrais.

Alone se prépara à quitter l'esprit de Seiya quand il sentit une main puissante le retenir. Il se retourna et vit Tenma qui le regardait avec un air d'amour et de dévotion totale.

Tenma : Tu ne comprends pas, je ne te hais pas pour ça, ce n'était pas ta faute. La personne que je déteste, c'est moi. Je n'ai pas su te protéger.

Alone : Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne savais même pas ce qui se passait, tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Je sais que si tu avais pu, tu m'aurais protégé.

Les deux amants se regardèrent un long moment, puis Alone se jeta dans les bras de Tenma. Celui-ci l'enlaça et l'embrassa passionnément, ne s'arrêtant que pour lui jurer son amour éternel et lui promettre de toujours le protéger.

L'humeur de Tenma s'étant nettement améliorée, Seiya s'arrêta de pleurer puis lui aussi enlaça son amant.

Seiya : Tout comme Tenma avec Alone, je jure de t'aimer et de te protéger pour toujours.

Le jeune spectre embrassa fougueusement son dieu.

Seiya : Je viens de penser à quelque chose …

Hadès : Quoi donc, mon amour ?

Seiya : Et bien tu as dit que c'était parce qu'Alone avait été traumatisé par l'accident et qu'il avait peur de la réaction de Tenma si tu ne t'es pas donné à moi.

Hadès : Oui, principalement. Bien sur, il y a aussi le fait que j'adore les gémissements que tu fais quand je te prends.

Le jeune spectre rougit un peu, mais continua.

Seiya : Et bien vu que Tenma a montré à Alone que ce n'était pas sa faute et qu'il l'aimait toujours autant, je me demandais si …

Hadès : Si tu pouvais être seme ?

Seiya : Juste de temps en temps, parce que j'adore sentir ta langue et ton membre en moi, mais l'idée de te prendre m'excite beaucoup.

Hadès : Mmmh, pourquoi pas ? Qu'en penses-tu Alone ?

Alone se tourna vers Tenma et il vit dans ses yeux le désir de lui faire l'amour et de lui faire oublier l'horreur de ce moment qu'il avait vécu.

Alone sourit, se dirigea vers Hadès et lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille. Le dieu eut un petit sourire.

Hadès : Nous donnerons notre réponse dans le monde réel.

Dans le monde réel, Seiya leva les yeux et regarda Hadès avec attention.

Hadès : Voici ma réponse !

Hadès fit alors tomber le chiton qu'il portait et partit de la salle entièrement nu. A la porte, il se tourna vers son amant qui le regardait avec un filet de bave aux commissures des lèvres.

Hadès : Je vous attendrais dans notre chambre, Seiya-sama.

Quand Seiya réalisa qu'en l'appelant ainsi son dieu lui reconnaissait le droit de pouvoir être seme, il fonça à sa poursuite tout en se déshabillant.

La prochaine fois : Seiya devient seme et découvre de nouveaux plaisirs ainsi que l'identité des chevaliers qui ont battu et violé Alone. Tenma va retrouver un très bon ami du Sanctuaire.

Tenma : Bonjour Yato, ça faisait longtemps.

Yato : Tenma, que fais-tu là ?

Tenma : Je viens te tuer bien sur !

Oui, je sais je déteste le chevalier de la licorne dans toutes ses incarnations mais ce n'est pas ma faute, lui et Athena sont des têtes à claques.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

**Disclaimer : **Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp, j'adore lire vos réactions et vos opinions. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

Quand Seiya arriva entièrement nu dans la chambre, il était à la fois nerveux et extrêmement excité. Son excitation augmenta encore plus quand il vit son amant allongé lascivement sur le lit. Hadès le regarda et fit quelque chose qui mit les sens du jeune spectre en ébullition. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il se leva, se mit à quatre pattes et avança vers Seiya. Une fois arrivé devant lui, il se mit à ses genoux et leva le regard.

Hadès : Que puis-je faire pour vous Seiya-sama ? Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Puis ses mains se mirent à caresser lentement les cuisses de l'adolescent. L'esprit de Seiya était consumé par le désir et la luxure. Sa gorge était sèche. Il traça délicatement les lèvres de son amant avec un doigt. Celui-ci se mit à le lécher et à le sucer langoureusement. Un frisson parcourut le jeune spectre.

Seiya : Je ne crois pas avoir été aussi excité de toute ma vie, mon amour. Et si tu utilisais ta bouche sur une autre partie de mon anatomie ?

Le dieu sourit et quelques secondes plus tard, le membre de l'ex-chevalier fut enveloppé dans une douce chaleur humide. Chaque mouvement des lèvres et de la langue du dieu enflammait de plus en plus les sens du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus contenir son orgasme. Il jouit comme jamais avant et le dieu avala chaque goutte de sa semence. Ses jambes avaient des difficultés à le porter après une telle jouissance, mais il se reprit bien vite. Il n'en avait pas fini, il voulait posséder son amant comme lui l'avait possédé. Il fit se lever le dieu et lui-même se mit à genoux, il se mit à lécher avec passion l'anus de son amoureux, ce qui le fit gémir. Pour lui, ces gémissements de plaisir étaient une mélodie, alors il continua, puis au bout d'un moment, il enfonça un doigt puis deux. Il trouva rapidement la prostate et quand il sentit qu'il pourrait pénétrer sans causer de douleur à son dieu, il s'enfonça d'un coup. Le plaisir qu'il ressentit couplé au bonheur de savoir qu'enfin il pouvait faire l'amour à celui qu'il aimait faillit le faire éjaculer sur le coup, mais il utilisa toute sa volonté pour résister. Seiya voulait absolument que son dieu jouisse avant lui. Finalement ils jouirent au même instant. L'adolescent s'écroula à côté de son amant, et tourna la tête. Ils restèrent à se regarder un long moment. Puis, Hadès prit la parole.

Hadès : Maintenant, nous appartenons l'un à l'autre.

Seiya : Je t'ai toujours appartenu, je n'en avais pas conscience avant, c'est tout. Je suis si heureux que tu te sois donné à moi. Je t'aime plus que tout et je jure de t'être fidèle et de te protéger au péril de ma vie.

Hadès : Je refuse que tu mettes ta vie en danger. J'ai déjà perdu Perséphone, je refuse de te perdre toi aussi.

Avant de s'endormir, le spectre prit son dieu dans ses bras. Dans son esprit, il sentit Tenma faire de même avec Alone. Il s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres.

**Quelque temps plus tard au Sanctuaire**

Les chevaliers avaient tous été réunis. Sion leur avait distribué à tous un exemplaire du manuscrit relatant tous les petits secrets qu'Athéna voulait garder cachés. Inutile de dire qu'ils étaient tous très choqués et dégoûtés par les actions de leur déesse. Même le fidèle Shura était indigné et envisageait de détruire la statue de son temple. Cependant, leur choc fut encore plus important quand Sion leur apprit qu'Hadès souhaitait les aider à protéger la Terre. Les chevaliers divins refusaient de croire que le dieu soit sincère.

Shiryu : Hadès nous ment ! Il est maléfique jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

A ce moment-là, une voix retentit. Elle venait d'un homme portant une robe à capuche qui cachait son visage (comme les chevaliers d'or ressuscités dans la partie Hadès)

Homme : Et que sais-tu réellement de mon dieu, chevalier ? Tu ne sais rien de lui et je t'interdis de l'insulter en ma présence.

Shiryu : Je sais suffisamment de choses sur lui pour savoir qu'il déteste l'humanité et que c'est un dieu maléfique !

L'homme libéra un cosmos d'une puissance incroyable même pour les chevaliers divins. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ce cosmos.

Homme : Tu nesais rien, chevalier. Tu n'as aucune idée de la souffrance qu'il a connue, isolé, discrédité et ostracisé par les autres divinités. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette douleur qui lui labourait le cœur sans arrêt alors il a décidé de se faire passer pour un être maléfique afin que quelqu'un le tue pour mettre fin à tout cela. Mais maintenant, il a repris le goût de vivre et il est redevenu le dieu bon et juste qu'il a toujours été.

Shiryu : Et qui es-tu pour savoir tant de choses ?

Homme : J'ai le grand bonheur d'être l'amant d'Hadès-sama ainsi que son fidèle protecteur. Je suis le spectre divin de l'espoir, Seiya de Pégase.

Tout en parlant, l'homme avait retiré sa robe et tout le monde reconnut le chevalier disparu portant maintenant une version noire et or de son armure divine.

Shiryu : Seiya ! Mais tu es mort !

Seiya : J'étais presque mort, mais Hadès-sama m'a sauvé et soigné. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu ma tombe, je ne m'attendais pas à grand-chose mais une croix en bois avec mon nom en grec écrit dessus, ce n'est pas la générosité qui l'étouffe.

Shun : Mais Athéna a dit qu'elle avait décidé de garder l'argent afin d'offrir un avenir à ta sœur.

Seiya : En tant que prostituée dans un bordel qui appartient à sa fondation. Quel avenir !

Ikki : Bizarrement, je ne suis pas surpris. J'en déduis qu'Hadès est la raison pour laquelle on a retrouvé Jabu dans une situation très cocasse ?

Seiya : En fait, c'est Rhadamanthe qui s'est occupé de cette ordure, mais si je le vois…

Shiryu : Tu as toujours été un bon juge de caractère et je ne pense pas que tu serais tombé amoureux d'un être maléfique. Donc, je dois reconnaître que j'ai eu tort d'insulter Hadès.

Seiya : Je te pardonne, mon ami. Tout comme je vous pardonne d'avoir été trompé par Athéna concernant ma sœur. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Shun : Donc si tu nous racontais ce qui s'est passé après notre départ, je suis surtout très intéressé par cette histoire d'amant d'Hadès.

Le visage du spectre prit une magnifique couleur rouge. Cela promettait d'être une discussion longue et très embarrassante.

Quand Seiya quitta le sanctuaire, il avait appris plusieurs choses : que Shiryu allait épouser Shunrei dans deux semaines, que Hyoga sortait avec la princesse Freya, que Shun avait avoué ses sentiments à June, que Marine sortait avec Aiolia, que Shina avait mis le grappin sur Aiolos, qu' Ikki voulait revoir Pandore et que ses amis chevaliers lui rappelleraient jusqu'à la fin de ses jours qu'il avait avoué préférer être dominé par le dieu des morts plutôt que l'inverse. Il devait aller discuter avec un certain chevalier de la Licorne. Il sentait Tenma bouillir de colère en lui. Après sa « discussion », il irait rejoindre son amant.

**Pendant ce temps-là au Sanctuaire**

Athéna était finalement rentrée de vacances. Elle eut la surprise de découvrir quelque chose d'assez choquant.

Athéna : Pardon ?

Sion : Nous, chevaliers, avons décidé que nous ne voulons plus de vous comme déesse car vous avez été reconnus dangereuse pour l'humanité à l'unanimité des chevaliers moins une voix. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez garder Jabu, on n'en veut pas.

Athéna : Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? J'ai protégé la Terre tous ses siècles.

La réponse de Sion fut de sortir un épais manuscrit. Athéna le reconnut aussitôt et pâlit.

Athéna : Vous avez lu les dossiers secrets du sanctuaire ?

Sion : Le Grand Pope a tout autant le droit de les lire que vous. Ils étaient très intéressants. Je suis sur que Tenma aurait été très intéressé de savoir que Sasha a ordonné de se débarrasser de son frère Alone parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte des sentiments que le chevalier de Pégase avait pour la réincarnation d'Hadès. Les noms des personnes qui ont violé et presque battu à mort Alone l'auraient encore plus intéressé. Après tout, Yato était son ami

Athéna : Même si Tenma avait su la vérité, je suis sûre qu'il aurait compris. Et puis, Yato était son ami !

Sion : Toujours est-il qu'il a été décidé à l'unanimité moins une voix que vous ne méritiez plus le titre de déesse protectrice de la Terre.

Athéna : Et comment ferez-vous sans divinité protectrice ?

Sion : On s'est très bien débrouillé contre les Titans, et puis nous avons un allié.

Athéna : Qui ?

Sion sourit et ne dit rien.

**Pendant ce temps-là, à un hôpital de la fondation Kido**

Infirmière : Donc, vous êtes un très bon ami de Jabu.

Seiya : Oui, un excellent ami. Puis-je aller le voir ?

Infirmière : Il est dans la chambre 302 mais soyez bref, il vient juste de sortir d'une chirurgie assez lourde.

Seiya (un léger sourire aux lèvres) : Oui, le pauvre Jabu, il a toujours voulu expérimenter des pratiques sexuelles étranges.

Infirmière : Mais, je croyais qu'il avait été attaqué.

Seiya : C'est pour ça qu'il lui manque un bras, mais ce qu'on lui a retiré, c'est juste une manière de s'amuser.

Infirmière : Vous voulez dire ?

Seiya : Il a des penchants homosexuels et masochistes depuis tout petit. Déjà enfant, il adorait faire le cheval pour Saori-san parce qu'il pouvait recevoir des coups de talons dans les côtes.

L'infirmière eut un air dégoûté. Seiya se rendit dans la chambre tout en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Jabu était allongé, la corne de licorne sur une table à côté de son lit. Jabu ouvrit les yeux. Quand son regard se posa sur Seiya, il poussa un cri de surprise.

Jabu : Mais, tu es mort !

Seiya : Et bien non, comme tu vois. Je viens discuter avec toi ou plutôt devrais-je dire, une part de moi vient discuter avec une part de toi.

Jabu : Que veux-tu dire ?

Seiya se concentra et quelques secondes plus tard, lui et Tenma se retrouvèrent dans l'esprit de Jabu. Jabu n'était pas là, mais il y avait quelqu'un lui ressemblant beaucoup.

Tenma : Bonjour, Yato, ça faisait longtemps.

Yato : Tenma ? Que viens-tu faire ici et pourquoi me regardes-tu avec ce regard froid ?

Tenma : Je viens discuter avec toi d'une mission que tu as remplie quand j'étais en entraînement, il y avait toi, Sion et les chevaliers d'argent de Persée et du Cocher.

Yato pâlit.

Tenma : Je vois que tu t'en souviens. Dans ce cas, tu ne seras pas surpris si je fais ça !

Pendant la demi-heure suivante, Tenma utilisa Yato comme un punching-ball tandis que Seiya regardait impassible. Quand Tenma eut fini, Yato était par terre, et tous ses os étaient brisés.

Seiya : Tu te sens mieux ?

Tenma : Oui, beaucoup mieux. Et si nous rentrions ? Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas touché Alone.

Seiya : Pervers.

Tenma : Tu agis de la même manière que moi avec Hadès d'ailleurs je sens qu'il te manque. Tu as envie de lui faire l'amour encore. De sentir son corps contre le tien, de sentir son odeur, de te perdre dans son regard jusqu'à ce que tu oublies qu'il existe quelque chose d'autre que vous deux.

Seiya eut la décence de rougir.

Tenma : D'ailleurs, en ce moment il doit être en train de prendre un bain.

Dans l'esprit de Seiya, l'idée de prendre un bain avec son dieu devenait très tentante, mais il lui restait une toute petite chose à faire avant de rejoindre son amant. Il quitta l'esprit de Jabu et se dirigea vers la corne de licorne.

Jabu : Seiya ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu prends cette corne ? Ah non pas encore ! Nooooooooooonnnnnn !

Seiya sortit de la chambre et alla voir l'infirmière.

Seiya : Excusez-moi, mais Jabu a recommencé.

Infirmière : Vous voulez dire ?

Seiya : Il a encore fait joujou avec sa corne de licorne. Par contre là, j'ai peur qu'il l'ait enfoncée encore plus profond que la dernière fois.

Infirmière : Mais si ça continue comme ça, il va finir par se faire très mal ! Le pauvre garçon est fou, il faut l'interner !

Seiya : J'en ai bien peur !

Seiya rentra à Elysion très satisfait.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

**Disclaimer : **Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp, j'adore lire vos réactions et vos opinions. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

Seiya avait encore à régler quelques comptes avec les chevaliers du Cocher et de Persée, mais il s'occuperait d'eux après avoir rejoint son dieu. Quand il entra dans la salle de bains du palais, il observa Hadès nu prendre son bain. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait nu, mais chaque fois il ne pouvait que s'extasier devant la beauté surnaturelle de son amant. Il avait encore des difficultés à croire que son dieu puisse l'aimer et pourtant c'était la réalité.

Hadès : Mon amour, tu comptes me regarder toute la journée ou tu envisages de me rejoindre.

Seiya sourit légèrement et retira tous ses vêtements avant de le rejoindre. Une fois réunis, Hadès prit son amant dans ses bras, lui releva tendrement le menton et l'embrassa.

Hadès : Merci.

Seiya : Pourquoi ?

Hadès : Pour m'aimer tout d'abord, mais surtout pour ce que toi et Tenma avez fait avec Jabu et Yato.

Seiya : Comment sais-tu ?

Hadès : Quand tu es allé sur Terre, je t'ai observé grâce au miroir. J'étais inquiet, je ne savais pas comment réagiraient certains de tes compagnons en apprenant que tu es un spectre. Ne crois pas que je sous-estime tes pouvoirs mais je sais que s'ils t'avaient attaqué, tu ne te serais pas défendu au maximum de tes capacités par peur de blesser tes amis.

Seiya : Merci.

Seiya lui rendit son baiser. Celui-ci devint de plus en plus passionné.

Hadès : Eh bien, tu es en forme dis-moi.

Seiya : Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est toi qui me fais cet effet là.

Hadès : Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il faut que je m'occupe de ce problème moi-même.

Hadès se baissa et le monde de Seiya ne fut plus que plaisir.

**Pendant ce temps-là sur Terre**

Athéna : Tu es sûr de ce que tu me dis Jabu ?

Jabu : Oui, c'était Seiya, il est en vie.

Athéna : Dans ce cas, pourquoi Hadès ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Et pourquoi Seiya n'est-il pas revenu pour me servir ? Et surtout pourquoi la constellation de Pégase a t'elle disparu ?

Jabu : Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, il a l'air très remonté contre vous.

**Flashback**

Seiya s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre de Jabu après lui avoir rendu sa corne quand celui-ci malgré le traumatisme réussit à balbutier.

Jabu : Seiya, pourquoi fais-tu cela ? N'es-tu pas un fidèle serviteur d'Athéna prêt à tout pour éliminer ce monstre d'Hadès ?

Le jeune spectre stoppa net. Puis il se tourna très lentement et son cosmos l'entoura avec une puissance plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Seiya : Si tu insultes encore Hadès-sama, JE TE JURE QUE TON APPARENCE N'AURA PLUS RIEN D'HUMAIN QUAND J'EN AURAIS FINI AVEC TOI C'EST CLAIR ?

Jabu, terrifié par l'aura menaçante de Seiya, ne put qu'hocher la tête. Seiya se calma puis juste avant de quitter la chambre dit encore une chose.

Seiya : Et si tu oses encore m'associer à cette espèce de garce d'Athéna, c'est toute ton armure que je fais passer par ton orifice anal.

**Fin du flashback**

Jabu : Qu'est ce qui a bien pu le pousser à tant vous haïr ?

Athéna avait une petite idée. D'après ce que lui disait Sasha dans son esprit concernant l'état de Yato dans l'esprit de Jabu, la situation était très inquiétante. Si Tenma avait été capable de faire ça à son vieil ami, cela voulait dire qu'il était au courant de l'idée qu'avait eue Sasha d'éliminer Alone. A vrai dire, l'idée de Sasha remontait à un jour où elle avait vu Tenma s'entraîner torse nu. Elle voulait garder le chevalier de Pégase pour elle mais savait pertinemment les sentiments qui unissaient Tenma et Alone. Franchement, tout le monde au village le voyait. Tenma était surprotecteur envers Alone et avait à de nombreuses reprises refusé les avances des filles du village pour rester avec Alone. Quand à Alone, il regardait parfois son ami d'une manière très peu amicale. Mais Sasha pensait que si Alone mourait, Tenma tomberait follement amoureux d'elle. Malheureusement, Alone avait survécu et s'était révélé la réincarnation d'Hadès. Elle avait cru que Tenma serait dégoûté et haïrait Alone mais il n'en fut rien. Tenma n'avait jamais perdu l'espoir de retrouver Alone et finalement ils étaient morts dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Athéna elle-même avait toujours désiré son chevalier de Pégase mais celui-ci semblait insensible à son charme. Elle se rappelait par contre la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Hadès dans les temps mythologiques. Il était resté bouche bée pendant plusieurs minutes. De plus, vu qu'il n'avait pas son armure (c'était une réunion sur l'Olympe, pas d'armures pour éviter des conflits), il était devenu très évident qu'il désirait l'empereur des ténèbres.

Il y avait beaucoup de questions sans réponses et celui qui avait les réponses était Hadès lui-même. Elle allait devoir rendre visite à son oncle.

**Elysion, quelques minutes plus tard**

Il se passait quelque chose d'inquiétant, de très inquiétant. Quand elle s'était téléportée à Elysion, Hypnos et Thanatos l'attendaient. Elle s'apprêtait à se défendre quand ceux-ci lui sourièrent.

Hypnos : Si vous souhaitez discuter avec sa majesté Hadès, il est dans la salle de bains.

Athéna : Vous n'allez pas essayer de me kidnapper ou de me tuer.

Thanatos : Pourquoi ferions nous cela ?

Athéna : Vous me détestez !

Hypnos : C'est oublié tout ça ! Allez donc voir Hadès-sama, je suis sûr que vous trouverez sa conversation passionnante.

Athéna s'engouffra dans le palais d'Hadès. Elle se demandait où était Seiya, car elle ne sentait pas son cosmos (vu que c'est un spectre et plus un chevalier elle ne peut plus sentir sa présence). Les dieux jumeaux l'observèrent partir.

Hypnos : Je parie qu'elle a une attaque d'apoplexie en voyant ce qui se passe dans la salle de bains.

Thanatos : Et moi, je parie qu'elle va aller pleurer dans le chiton de papa. On la suit, je ne veux surtout pas rater la tête qu'elle va faire en découvrant la vérité.

Athéna ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains s'attendant à tout : voir Seiya être torturé, violé. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir l'ancien chevalier de Pégase entièrement nu en train de prendre Hadès. Et apparemment le dieu des enfers adorait cela si on pouvait en juger par les gémissements qu'il poussait. Bien que ceux-ci étaient accompagné par les grognements de plaisir de l'adolescent en train de lui faire l'amour.

Hadès : Oh oui !Mon amour ! Continue, je t'en prie !

Seiya : A tes ordres, mon amour, mon dieu ! Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement que je ferais tout pour toi !

Le jeune spectre accéléra ses mouvements. Les deux amants étaient tellement concentrés l'un sur l'autre qu'ils n'avaient même pas réalisé la présence de la déesse. Athéna sortit de la salle de bains, une main sur le cœur, le souffle court et le visage déformé par une grimace d'horreur. Hypnos s'approcha d'elle souriant. Thanatos était quand à lui en proie à une crise de fou rire.

Hypnos : Désolé, mais comme vous le voyez Hadès-sama est très occupé. Mais au moins, vous savez où est Seiya. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous occuperons très bien de lui. Il a après tout, une place spéciale dans le cœur de sa majesté.

La déesse s'évanouit. Heureusement pour elle, car c'est ce moment que choisirent les deux amants pour intervertir les rôles. Voir Seiya supplier Hadès de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus marcher normalement l'aurait certainement achevé.

Thanatos : Tu sais, c'est dommage qu'elle manque la suite, on l'enregistre ? J'ai une caméra. Je suis certain qu'elle serait surprise de la flexibilité de son ancien chevalier.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

**Disclaimer : **Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp, j'adore lire vos réactions et vos opinions. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

Après leurs ébats passionnés dans la salle de bains, les deux amants avaient décidé de rejoindre leur chambre. Seiya était sur son dieu, ils s'embrassaient et se caressaient tendrement quand soudain Hadès s'arrêta et se tourna vers la porte.

Hadès : Hermès, ça fait la deuxième fois que tu viens ici sans y être invité et tout comme la première fois, tu choisis le moment où je suis au lit avec la personne que j'aime, c'est la personnalité de ton père qui t'a corrompu ?

Hermès : Non, mais d'après ce qu'Athéna a raconté à son père, toi et ton amant n'êtes pas gênés par le fait d'avoir une audience.

Hadès : Nous ne savions pas qu'elle était là, nous l'avons appris en sortant de la salle de bains quand Hypnos nous l'a annoncé.

Seiya : Heureusement qu'il l'avait téléporté hors des enfers avant ou alors, je jure que je l'aurais tuée. Au moins, elle arrêtera de fantasmer sur moi, maintenant qu'elle sait que je ne suis pas intéressé.

Hadès : Tu sous-estimes sa capacité à ignorer tout ce qui ne lui plait pas.

Seiya : … C'est vrai.

Hermès : Zeus demande que le chevalier Pégase soit rendu à Athéna.

Hadès : Je suis désolé mais il n'y a plus de chevalier Pégase.

Hermès (haussant un sourcil) : Et le jeune adolescent brun entièrement nu allongé sur toi c'est le fruit de mon imagination ?

Hadès : Lui, c'est Seiya Kido, **spectre** de Pégase de l'étoile divine de l'espoir.

Hermès : Spectre ?

Seiya : Parfaitement, spectre et heureux de l'être.

Hermès : Le seigneur Hadès vous a-t-il forcé à …

Seiya (se levant fou de rage) : Il ne m'a absolument pas forcé. J'ai décidé d'accepter parce qu'il est un dieu bien meilleur que la cruche à cheveux violets et que je l'aime plus que tout. Je suis à lui corps et âme.

Hadès se leva et se plaça derrière son guerrier. Il l'enlaça tendrement par derrière pour le calmer et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Le jeune homme se laissa faire et pencha le cou pour donner à son dieu plus d'accès. Celui-ci sourit et s'adressa à Hermès.

Hadès : Tu diras à Athéna qu'elle a assez fait souffrir Seiya. Je ne la laisserai jamais le reprendre. Seiya est désormais mon guerrier et mon consort. Une dernière chose : je sais parfaitement qu'elle a toujours eu envie de coucher avec lui, alors que cela soit bien clair. Seiya et moi sommes âmes sœurs. Donc je suis le seul qui puisse toucher son corps (il joignit le geste à la parole en caressant le torse de son amant élicitant un gémissement de plaisir de Seiya), je suis le seul qui puisse profiter de sa virilité (son autre main se plaça sur l'érection de l'adolescent et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient qui excitèrent encore plus le jeune guerrier) et pour finir (la main qui caressait le torse descendit dans le dos de Seiya, se posant sur ses fesses)…

Seiya (extrêmement excité): Pour conclure, je suis à lui, il est à moi et personne ne se mettra entre nous, maintenant va faire ton rapport au pervers et à sa cruche de fille tout de suite. Nous, on a d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire.

Hermès : Zeus ne sera pas content.

Hadès : Mon frère va encore faire une crise comme d'habitude. Entre lui et Poseidon, j'ai l'impression d'être le seul des trois frères à être mature.

Hermès : Zeus est très mature et sérieux.

Hadès : Parce que tout le monde sait qu'avoir plus de maîtresses qu'il y a d'arbres en Amazonie alors qu'on est marié c'est mature. Sans parler des guerres et des assassinats. C'est un coureur de jupons invétéré avec un sérieux problème de caractère.

Hermès : Zeus a très bon caractère.

Hadès : Tu veux dire ça au pauvre Prométhée ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il a toujours sa phobie des aigles. Tout ça parce qu'il a voulu donner le feu aux hommes… Puis il créa la pauvre Pandore et la conditionna mentalement pour qu'elle veuille ouvrir la boîte où étaient cachés les maux. C'est un tyran.

Seiya : Sans oublier que sa dernière réincarnation, mon père, eut 100 enfants, n'en reconnut aucun, laissa mourir les mères des dits enfants puis les récupéra pour faire d'eux des chevaliers sans même leur demander leur avis (il est fortement impliqué que le grand-père Kido est la réincarnation de Zeus, de plus si on considère que les 100 enfants furent envoyés récupérer les armures de bronze qui sont au total 48, je me demande ce qui est arrivé aux autres…).

Hermès : Je transmettrai la nouvelle à Zeus et Athéna.

Le messager des dieux se téléporta laissant les amants reprendre leur activité.

**Olympe**

Zeus était en colère. Pour être plus précis, il était fou de rage. A ses côtés, Athéna réussissait à pleurer en appelant Seiya tout en draguant un jeune serviteur de Zeus. Malheureusement pour elle, le serviteur en question était un certain Ganymède (pas de chance pour la cruche, les hommes qu'elle essaye de séduire sont soit déjà pris (Héphaïstos), soit homosexuels (Seiya, Ganymède).

Zeus : Si je comprends bien, il en a fait un spectre et maintenant ils sont amants ?

Hermès : Oui et contrairement à ce qu'affirmait Athéna-sama, il semblerait que les sentiments de Seiya-san soient réels et qu'il ne soit pas sous l'influence d'Hadès, j'ai vérifié discrètement et son esprit n'est pas contrôlé.

Athéna : Je suis sûr que Seiya ne l'aime pas vraiment. Ca doit être un coup d'Aphrodite, elle n'a jamais supporté lé résultat du concours de beauté.

A ce moment-là, une très belle femme entièrement nue arriva suivie par un homme portant un énorme marteau.

Aphrodite : Tu veux dire le concours de beauté avec Paris ? Celui où j'ai été élue plus belle déesse suivie par Héra et toi en troisième position ?

Athéna : Tu as triché en soudoyant le juge.

**Flashback**

Paris : La plus belle c'est Aphrodite. Pas de doute.

Athéna : Attends, si tu me choisis, tu ne perdras aucun combat

Aphrodite : Athéna, c'est mal de soudoyer le juge.

Athéna : Tu dis ça parce que tu es incapable de trouver mieux comme offre.

Aphrodite regarda Héra et les deux déesses eurent un petit sourire.

Héra : Je t'offre l'Asie tout entière.

Aphrodite : Je te mènerai à ton âme sœur qui se trouve être la plus belle femme du monde.

Paris : Aphrodite a gagné.

Malheureusement, Athéna alla pleurer dans le chiton de son père et cela entraîna la guerre de Troie.

**Fin du flashback**

Aphrodite : Parce que tu n'as rien fait toi ?

Athéna : Bien sur que non, ma beauté naturelle suffisait largement.

Aphrodite : Apparemment, ça n'a pas marché sur Seiya, il a l'air de préférer quelqu'un d'autre.

Athéna : Je suis sur que c'est toi qui utilises tes pouvoirs pour l'obliger à éprouver ces sentiments contre-nature !

Aphrodite : Non, désolé, ce sont ses véritables sentiments. Un conseil : laisse tomber Seiya. Il n'est, n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais intéressé par toi et s'il te revoit, il te tuera certainement.

Athéna : Me tuer ? Mais pourquoi ?

Aphrodite : Pour ce que tu as fait à sa sœur ? Et je suis sûre que Tenma aimerait avoir une longue explication avec Sasha concernant une certaine mission avec deux chevaliers d'argent et le chevalier de bronze de la Licorne.

Athéna : Je récupérerai mes chevaliers et Seiya m'aimera. Papa m'aidera.

Aphrodite : Hadès ne te laissera jamais lui enlever son âme sœur. Le connaissant, tu peux être sûre qu'il a déjà commencé à se préparer à une guerre contre les Anges de Zeus. Je ne serais pas surprise si j'apprenais qu'il réunit des alliés en ce moment même.

**A ce moment-là dans le sanctuaire de Déméter**

Hypnos : Déméter-sama, il faut que nous parlions. Cela concerne ce qui est arrivé à votre fille. J'ai des informations qui sont de la plus haute importance


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

**Disclaimer : **Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp, j'adore lire vos réactions et vos opinions. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive. Je suis récemment tombé sur un fanart sur le site deviantart qui se nomme « don't compliment », c'est une parodie du moment où Seiya dit la fameuse phrase sur les magnifiques yeux d'Hades. Dans cette parodie, Hades entend la phrase et propose un arrangement à Seiya la survie du monde et accessoirement Athena contre son corps. Ikki semble vouloir que Seiya accepte « pour Athéna » et même si le chevalier essaye un peu de repousser le dieu, l'expression qu'il a fait penser qu'il n'est pas entièrement contre l'idée. En revoyant la scène dans l'anime je ne peux m'empêcher de noter qu'il passe presque instantanément de « Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à Athéna » à « Quels magnifiques yeux il a ». Ce que je trouve drôle c'est qu'après avoir lu Lost Canvas et Next Dimension, le fait que le chevalier de Pégase et Hadès soient plus que des amis est plausible. Je croyais que Next Dimension mettait moins l'accent sur cette relation très ambiguë (limite yaoi, il ne reste plus qu'à les voir s'embrasser. Quoique la scène où Alone tient le menton de Tenma est des plus troublantes, on n'atteint pas le niveau de la scène entre Hyoga et Shun où ce dernier réchauffe son ami mais ça n'en est pas loin) entre le chevalier Pégase et Hadès mais après avoir vu à quel point Tenma est protecteur envers Shun car il ressemble tant à son ami Alone (vous aussi vous entendez les violons ?) au point de combattre les chevaliers d'or pour lui. D'un autre côté, ça expliquerait que Seiya qui est entouré par un harem de filles (Miho, Shina, Saori) qui ne rêvent que de coucher avec lui ne semble pas intéressé malgré le fait que ce soit un jeune homme adolescent en pleine santé. En revoyant la scène dans l'anime je ne peux m'empêcher de noter qu'il passe presque instantanément de « Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à Athéna » à « Quels magnifiques yeux il a ». Bizarrement, il ne fait, je crois, aucun commentaire sur Poseidon qui est pourtant lui-même assez beau (même s'il est très loin du niveau d'Hadès en terme de beauté). Sinon, en parlant de Lost Canvas et après avoir vu les derniers chapitres, je ne sais pas comment les chevaliers ont fait pour qu'il y ait deux survivants, Rhadamanthe après avoir eu du sang d'Hadès est devenu suffisamment puissant pour repousser non seulement une Athena Exclamation mais aussi une nouvelle attaque constituée des attaques les plus puissantes des douze chevaliers d'or. Si on considère qu'Hadès est plus puissant que ça, on se demande pourquoi il s'embête à faire son Lost Canvas, il peut probablement détruire la Terre très facilement. Le seul moyen que les chevaliers ont de s'en sortir est de libérer le cosmos d'Athena (qui se l'est fait sceller de la manière la plus stupide possible) ou de l'attaquer en traître.

Sans plus attendre, la suite du « spectre de l'espoir »

Hypnos était quelqu'un de très flegmatique, il en fallait beaucoup pour avoir peur, cependant la réaction de Déméter quand il lui annonça ce qui était réellement arrivé à sa fille, les origines du chevalier Pégase et la relation entre son seigneur et le nouveau spectre de Pégase était terrifiante même pour lui. Heureusement, la colère de la déesse n'était pas dirigée vers lui ou son dieu mais vers Athéna. Bien qu'au départ, Déméter avait été surprotectrice envers sa fille à cause des mauvaises réputations de Zeus et Poseidon en tant que maris, elle avait réalisé que contrairement à ses frères, Hadès était capable d'un amour honnête et sincère et s'était révélé un mari fidèle et aimant. Elle avait finalement supporté leur relation et avait même installé un sanctuaire pour Hadès dans son temple d'Eleusis. Quand sa fille était morte, elle avait tout fait pour consoler le dieu désespéré. Elle, Aphrodite, Héra et Héphaistos avaient été les seuls à essayer de le sortir de son chagrin. Les autres dieux s'en moquaient. Zeus et Athéna avaient même été jusqu'à dire devant Hadès que ce n'était pas une grande perte car Perséphone n'était pas une déesse importante. Quand Hadès déclara la première guerre sainte contre Athena, eux seuls avaient réalisé la vérité. Le dieu voulait mourir pour rejoindre son amour, mais les pouvoirs d'Athena n'étaient pas suffisants pour le tuer et il revenait sans cesse. Et dire que tout cela avait été causé par Athéna car elle ne supportait pas que Perséphone soit plus appréciée par les mortels qu'elle !

Heureusement, sa fille avait survécu à travers le chevalier de Pégase. Et les amants s'étaient retrouvés après avoir été forcés de se combattre si longtemps, toujours à cause d'Athéna.

Plus Déméter pensait à Athéna et au mal qu'elle avait fait à sa fille (enfin fils maintenant) et à son gendre, plus la température baissait dans son temple. Elle avait atteint le zéro absolu quand Déméter réussit à se calmer et réchauffa la pièce.

Déméter : Je suis certaine que mon gendre a un plan. Il a toujours été le plus intelligent des dieux et maintenant que mon enfant lui est revenu, il fera tout pour qu'ils ne soient pas séparés.

Hypnos : Le lien qui unit mon dieu au spectre de Pégase est très profond et aucun des deux ne souhaite le briser. Mon seigneur et son consort lutteront jusqu'au bout pour rester ensemble et nous tous dans l'armée d'Hadès avons vu à quel point l'amour qui les unit a changé notre maître en bien. Il est redevenu le dieu qu'il était avant le meurtre de votre fille. Un plan a effectivement été élaboré et nous avons besoin de l'aide des divinités qui n'ont jamais abandonné sa majesté.

Déméter : Ce plan implique-t-il de faire souffrir et d'humilier Zeus et Athéna avant de s'en débarrasser ?

Hypnos : Oui.

Déméter : Alors, tu peux être sûr que tu as mon soutien ainsi que ceux d'Héra, Aphrodite et Héphaistos.

Hypnos : Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Le seigneur Hadès disait souvent que vous quatre étaient les seuls en qui il avait toute confiance. Voici le plan …

**Pendant ce temps-là à Elysion**

Hadès avait rassemblé ces 3 juges. Il était installé sur son trône, un spectre de Pégase assis sur ses genoux et occupé à embrasser tendrement le cou de son dieu.

Hadès : En tant que juges des enfers, vous avez les connaissances juridiques du monde entier dans votre esprit, de plus vous connaissez tous les pêchés de tous les mortels. Aussi, je vous ai réunis pour savoir une chose importante : Est-il possible de ruiner définitivement l'empire financier Kido ?

Les juges discutèrent entre eux, puis Minos répondit.

Minos : Cela peut être fait en quelques appels.

Hadès sourit.

Hadès : Faites-le

Rhadamanthe sortit un portable et quelques minutes plus tard, il raccrocha.

Rhadamanthe : C'est fait. La fondation Kido est même endettée de plusieurs milliards de dollars et Saori Kido est en procès avec plusieurs de ses débiteurs. De plus, le FBI et la CIA sont à sa recherche pour certaines affaires. Elle n'a plus que ses vêtements sur le dos.

Hadès : Très bien.

Seiya (s'arrêtant de mordiller le cou de son dieu) : Comment va ma sœur ?

Rhadamanthe : Elle va très bien. On a décidé de manger au restaurant ce soir. Elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles.

Seiya : Je suis très heureux, j'aime et je suis aimé, je n'ai plus à prendre des ordres de la cruche.

Hermès (apparaissant) : J'ai bien peur que cela ne change, jeune spectre. Le seigneur Zeus souhaite que vous et sa majesté Hadès veniez sur l'Olympe afin de discuter de certaines choses.

Hadès : Très bien.

Le dieu se téléporta avec son jeune amant sur le mont Olympe. Seiya tenait la main d'Hadès. Il était pour la première fois de sa vie terrorisé. Il craignait de perdre celui qu'il aimait et de retomber sous la coupe d'Athéna. Le dieu serra la main du jeune spectre et lui lança un sourire rassurant. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Malheureusement, leur baiser fut interrompu.

Zeus : Hadès, nous avons à parler.

Hadès : Que veux-tu, petit frère ?

Zeus : Je suis le roi des dieux, tu me traiteras avec le respect que je mérite.

Hadès : Dans ce cas, je suis trop respectueux. Tu ne mérites aucun respect. Tu n'as apporté que guerres et malheurs, juste pour ton profit et ton plaisir personnel. As-tu la moindre idée du nombre de femmes qui se sont suicidées après que tu les aies déflorées pour ensuite les abandonner ? Du nombre d'innocents morts dans des guerres dont tu es l'instigateur ? Tu n'es pas un dieu mais un monstre et j'ai honte que nous soyons de la même famille.

Zeus : Ne sois pas insolent ou alors !

Hadès : Ou alors quoi ? Tu veux vraiment savoir qui de nous deux est le plus puissant ? Tu risques d'être surpris, petit frère.

Zeus : Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es là.

Hadès : Athéna a été pleurer dans le chiton de papa, je suppose. Rien d'étonnant. Même dans son enfance, c'était une sale gamine pourrie gâtée.

Athéna arriva sur ces paroles et voyant Seiya, fonça vers lui en criant.

Athéna : Seiya-kuuuuuun !

La réaction du jeune homme fut de s'écarter de la trajectoire de la déesse, celle-ci entra en collision avec une colonne.

La déesse se releva difficilement, le nez cassé. Elle se tourna vers le jeune spectre et s'aperçut que son attention était sur elle. Malheureusement, son regard était rempli de haine et de dégoût. Elle eut une idée. Peut-être que Sasha pourrait convaincre Tenma et celui-ci ferait réaliser à Seiya qu'ils étaient destinés à être ensemble. Sasha rentra dans l'esprit de Seiya. Ce qu'elle y vit lui glaça le sang. Tenma la regardait avec un regard aussi haineux que Seiya et derrière lui, les bras autour de son torse, se tenait Alone qui la regardait avec un léger sourire.

Alone : Sasha. Nous t'attendions avec impatience. Tellement de souvenirs me reviennent quand je vois ton visage.

Sasha : Tenma, écoute-moi ! Il te manipule !

Tenma : Vraiment ?

Sasha : Oui, il est maléfique, tout comme Hadès.

Tenma : Et c'est toi qui me dis ça, alors que tu as envoyé tes chevaliers le violer et le torturer pendant que je n'étais pas là !

Sasha : C'était nécessaire !

Tenma : Nécessaire ! Dis-moi ce qui peut justifier ce genre d'atrocités sur un jeune garçon innocent et sans défenses !

Sasha : C'était pour nous !

Tenma : Nous ?

Sasha : Tant qu'il était là, tu passais ton temps avec lui, tu ne regardais que lui. Je me suis dit que s'il disparaissait, tu me verrais finalement.

Tenma : Je vois. Tu as fait ça par amour.

Sasha : Oui, quand je t'ai revu en tant qu'apprenti chevalier, tu étais devenu un si beau jeune homme, je devais t'avoir pour moi toute seule, mais je savais que tant qu'Alone serait là, tu ne voudrais pas de moi.

Tenma eut un petit sourire et s'approcha de Sasha.

Tenma : Je comprends. Dans ce cas, j'ai une confession à te faire.

Sasha regarda Tenma avec espoir. Avait-il enfin réalisé qu'ils étaient destinés à être ensemble ?

Sasha : Je t'écoute.

Tenma passa un bras autour de la taille de Sasha et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Tenma : Je dois te dire quelque chose de très important. Du plus profond de mon âme, du plus profond de mon cœur, de mon cosmos même, je…

Sasha : Oui, dis-le !

Tenma : Je te hais.

Sasha eut à peine le temps de comprendre la phrase avant que le second bras de Tenma entouré d'une aura d'un bleu profond lui décoche un direct en pleine figure qui lui fit exploser toutes ses dents. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'évanouir sous la douleur fut Tenma retournant vers Alone et l'embrassa avec passion.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

**Disclaimer : **Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp, j'adore lire vos réactions et vos opinions. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive. Sans plus attendre, la suite du « spectre de l'espoir »

Athena était choquée par la réaction violente de Tenma envers Sasha. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le chevalier autrefois si fidèle puisse agir de cette manière. Le pire, c'était que le regard de Seiya montrait qu'il était tout à fait capable de faire de même avec elle.

Athena : Seiya-kun, voyons ! Rappelle-toi notre amour !

Seiya haussa un sourcil.

Athena : Tu ne te rappelles pas notre premier baiser ?

Seiya haussa un deuxième sourcil.

Seiya : Mon premier baiser ainsi que tous les suivants ont toujours été avec Hades-sama.

Hades : A vrai dire, elle parle de la fois où tu l'as sauvée du chevalier du Corbeau et de Shina. Elle a essayé de t'embrasser et probablement de te violer alors que tu étais dans le coma. Heureusement, Shina est arrivée à temps.

Seiya eut un frisson d'horreur en imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer, puis il se jeta dans les bras de son dieu.

Hades : Et voilà, maintenant, il est traumatisé. (Il caressa tendrement son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il se relaxe) Ca va aller mon amour, je te jure que je ne laisserai jamais la monstruosité à cheveux violets te toucher.

Zeus était énervé que personne ne fasse attention à lui et hurla.

Zeus : Ca suffit maintenant. Hades arrête de molester Seiya !

Hades arrêta de caresser son amant, une de ses mains était descendue dans le jean du jeune spectre et d'après les gémissements de l'adolescent un de ses doigts devait avoir atteindre un endroit des plus plaisants, et regarda Zeus avec un regard innocent.

Hades : Molester impliquerait que Seiya n'en a pas envie. Mon amour, veux tu que j'arrête ?

Seiya : Si tu ne continues pas, je te viole sur place.

Hades : Violer impliquerait que je ne suis pas consentant…

Seiya : Continue, s'il te plait.

Zeus : J'ai dit que cela suffisait ! Seiya redeviendra chevalier que tu le veuilles ou non, mon frère !

Hades : Tu n'as pas le droit de l'obliger, mon frère. Nous sommes ensemble et Seiya est mon spectre maintenant.

Zeus : Je savais que cela arriverait depuis la première incarnation du chevalier de Pégase, Bellérophon, mon propre fils.

Hades : Si je suis sensé être surpris, ce n'est pas le cas, je suis sur que tu as un lien de parenté avec toute la planète. Tu n'as jamais été capable d'être fidèle à Héra.

Seiya (s'arrêtant de gémir un instant) : Est-ce que cela fait de toi mon oncle ?

Hades : Oui, mais tu sais, Perséphone était aussi ma nièce. Cela te gène ?

Seiya réfléchit un instant puis avec un sourire fit non de la tête.

Seiya : Ce n'est pas de ta faute si mon père couche avec tout ce qui bouge.

Hades : Et parfois avec ce qui ne bouge pas.

Seiya : Pardon ?

Hades : Athena n'est pas la seule à avoir essayé de violer quelqu'un dans le coma.

Zeus : Je croyais qu'elle était frigide !

Hades : Que voulais-tu dire par « je savais que cela arriverait depuis la première incarnation du chevalier Pégase » ?

Zeus : Je suis sur que ton incarnation de l'époque Moros se rappelle de sa première rencontre avec lui.

Hades : Oui. Son regard a croisé celui de Bellérophon et il est tombé amoureux de lui mais à cause du chagrin dû à la mort récente de Perséphone, il n'a pas osé lui avouer ses sentiments, ils sont devenus amis, puis, Bellérophon devint chevalier et quand ils se sont revus, c'était sur le champ de bataille.

Zeus : Le soir de cette rencontre, je suis allé voir mon fils. Je l'ai vu nu se masturbant en gémissant Moros encore et encore.

Hades : Moros regrette beaucoup d'avoir raté ce spectacle.

Seiya : Bellérophon adorerait lui donner un show privé. D'ailleurs si tu as envie de me voir …

Hades : C'est très tentant.

Zeus : Je me suis débrouillé pour que tous les chevaliers et principalement le chevalier de Pégase te voient comme un monstre et tes actions désespérées m'ont aidé, malgré tout je voyais dans ses yeux que ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé. J'ai réalisé alors qu'un jour, un chevalier de Pégase finirait par voir la vérité, alors j'ai pris mes précautions. Le chevalier de Pégase a le pouvoir de l'espoir, le pouvoir de tuer les dieux et il doit rester sous mon contrôle.

Hades : « Pris tes précautions » ? C'est-à-dire ?

Zeus : Tu vas voir tout de suite. Que le sceau du taon s'active !

A ce moment là, Seiya se mit à sursauter et hurla de douleur. Surpris, Hades le regarda de plus près et vit sur son cou une sorte de tatouage représentant un taon. Seiya tomba par terre et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Hades : Zeus, que lui as-tu fait !

Zeus : Je le reprends sous mon contrôle. J'ai mis ce sceau sur son âme même et bientôt il deviendra mon esclave obéissant. C'est une sorte de version divine du poing démoniaque utilisé par le chevalier Saga. Il ne redeviendra lui-même qu'une fois qu'il t'aura tué. Et quand il verra qu'il a tué son âme sœur, le choc et la souffrance seront tels que son esprit sera brisé, il sera au bord de la folie.

Hades : Et ainsi il sera facile de le « contrôler » comme tu dis, tu me dégoûtes Zeus. Nos guerriers sont des humains pas des armes ou des outils que tu puisses user à ton gré.

Zeus : C'est ta vision des choses, ce n'est pas la mienne. Ah, le processus est terminé. Prépare-toi Hades ! Tu vas savoir ce que cela fait d'être attaqué et tué par la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde

Seiya se releva lentement. Quand Hades vit ses yeux, il s'aperçut que ceux-ci étaient injectés de sang et sans pupilles. Toute raison semblait avoir fui le jeune homme, il était devenu un monstre qui ne vivait que pour se battre, tout comme Zeus le souhaitait. Un sourire sadique déforma les traits du jeune spectre. Son surplis vint le recouvrir. Et alors qu'Hades faisait apparaître sa propre armure, il réalisa que ce combat serait le pire qu'il aurait à livrer. En son for intérieur, il se promit de tuer Zeus s'il en sortait vivant.

Hades : Seiya, je sais que tu ne peux sans doute pas me comprendre dans cet état, mais je te jure que je vais te sauver même si je dois mourir pour ça.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

**Disclaimer : **Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp, j'adore lire vos réactions et vos opinions. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive

puisque le chevalier de Pégase et Hadès sont âmes sœurs, ils s'aiment depuis la première incarnation du chevalier. La relation entre Tenma et Alone ( et cela est très flagrant dans les derniers chapitres où on a l'impression que dans les yeux de Alone, il n'y a que Tenma et vice versa, Sasha est complètement à l'écart et est inutile … comme toutes les réincarnations d'Athena tu me diras mais bon) prouve que les liens entre le chevalier de Pégase et Hadès sont très forts et vont plus loin que la simple amitié. En fait, la haine et la méfiance qu'a Seiya pour Hadès au début vient de ce qu'on lui a appris mais les agissements d'Hadès et la trahison de sa déesse lui ont fait remettre en question ce qu'il avait appris. A partir du moment où il a réalisé que le dieu qu'il croyait maléfique ne l'est pas, il a suivi les sentiments qui étaient en lui dès le début.

D'ailleurs, en parlant des derniers chapitres de Lost Canvas, je suis le seul à avoir trouvé que ces chapitres donnaient encore plus l'impression que Tenma et Alone sont amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Je veux dire que pendant un moment je me suis demandé si Lost Canvas n'était pas devenu un manga yaoi.

Maintenant, la suite du spectre de l'espoir

Je ne peux pas lui faire de mal.

C'était la pensée qui revenait sans cesse dans l'esprit du dieu des morts. Même maintenant, alors que Seiya l'attaquait avec toute sa puissance, il ne pouvait se résoudre à contre attaquer, à faire couler le sang de son jeune amant. Le jour où Athena avait trahi la confiance de Seiya, et où celui-ci avait éclaté en larmes, le dieu s'était fait une promesse, celle de tout faire pour que le jeune chevalier devenu spectre ne souffre plus, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement.

Cependant, il fallait trouver une solution rapidement. Pendant que Seiya l'attaquait, les autres incarnations du chevalier de Pégase attaquaient les siennes. Alone avait déjà eu une côte cassée par une attaque de son cher Tenma.

Hadès regarda un moment Zeus avec mépris. Quelle technique méprisable ! Il savait parfaitement que Tenma aurait préféré se trancher un bras et s'arracher le cœur plutôt que de toucher à un cheveu de son bien-aimé Alone.

Malheureusement, la technique était puissante et ne pourrait être brisée que si lui et ses incarnations mouraient de la main des incarnations de Pégase. Et alors, il laisserait son amant l'esprit brisé et aux mains de Zeus et d'Athena. Ce n'était même pas une possibilité à envisager.

De tous les dieux, il était le plus intelligent. Là où Zeus et Poseidon préféraient la manière forte, lui avait tendance à chercher d'autres solutions. C'est pour cela qu'il était connu pour être un dieu qui détestait la violence et s'incarnait toujours dans des personnes dont le cœur était pur comme lui. Il trouvait ironique que le pouvoir de la mort lui avait été donné à lui qui détestait tant faire du mal aux autres.

Et contre son amant, il refusait encore plus d'utiliser ce pouvoir. Mais, Seiya avait le pouvoir de tuer un dieu et s'il ne trouvait pas une solution, il en serait victime.

Tout d'un coup il eut une idée. C'était la seule solution.

Hadès : Seiya, pardonne-moi ! Je vais devoir te faire de la peine mais c'est la seule solution. Ne me déteste pas pour ça je t'en prie !

Hadès concentra son cosmos et fonça sur son amant.

Au même moment, ses différentes incarnations firent de même.

Deux cosmos s'entrechoquèrent.

Quand la poussière soulevée retomba pour révéler les combattants, il y eut un silence de mort seulement interrompu par le bruit d'un liquide qui gouttait lentement sur le sol.

Puis un cri d'horreur retentit.

Un petit chapitre désolé, mais je voulais finir par un cliffhanger


End file.
